Despertares
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Algo hara que se vuelvan a encontrar. Algo hara que sus sentimientos se despierten. Dramione.
1. Capitulo 1: Un dia mas

Hola!!!!!!

Bueno aqui les presento mi primer ficc. Espero de verdad que les guste y tengan en cuenta que es el primero. jajaja. Debo decir que no he leido ningun ficc asi, por ello espero que si saben de alguno me lo hagas saber, creo no estar escribieno algo que ya esta muy visto, asi que espero lo disfruten.

El ficc solo sera una historia de amor, no habra guerras ni nada del estilo. Si tendremos celos y peleitas por parte de los protagonistas pero nada mas.

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los lugares donde se desenvuelven, ni la magia que se utilice. Nacieron de la vasta imaginación de J.K. Rowling. La trama sí es mía, y algunos personajes y lugares tambien.

Espero les agrade.

Besos y les dejo el primer capi, no muy largo...

* * *

**_"Despertares"_**

**Capitulo 1: Un ****día más**

El ruido de un reloj despertador era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación.

El muchacho se despertaba, un nuevo día comenzaba. Se giro en la cama miró el reloj, las 7 de la mañana y apago aquel sonido. Aquella no eran sus sabanas ni su cama, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado. Cada vez que tenía que viajar por trabajo dormía en un lujoso hotel que le pagaban gracias al puesto que había logrado conseguir en el ministerio de magia. Lentamente se fue levantando y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Se preparo una ducha mientras se miraba al espejo y notaba cuanto había cambiado.

A sus 23 años era un joven muy apuesto. Y si, había cambiado mucho, su pelo que antes lo usaba largo ahora lo llevaba bien corto, no quería que nadie le encontrara parecido a su padre, aunque eso era muy difícil pero por lo menos lo intentaba. Estaba más alto y su estado atlético intacto, aunque ya no practicaba quiddich tanto como en el colegio, seguía manteniéndose en forma. Su piel era tan blanca como siempre y sus ojos, sus ojos seguían cautivando a millones de mujeres, esos ojos grises que alguna vez fueron tan fríos ahora ya no lo eran.

Todo lo que había sufrido en la guerra había hecho que Draco Malfoy hiciera un gran cambio. Si, el y sus amigos se habían cambiado de bando y puesto en contra de sus familias. Estaban agradecidos de haber sobrevivido a esa guerra, ya que Harry Potter se había encargado de destruir a Voldemort. Draco había perdido a su madre en aquella batalla, todo gracias a su padre quien intento matarlo y su madre se interpuso. Luego Snape había acabado con la vida del desgraciado de su padre, para su alivio.

Después de la guerra tuvo que pasar unos días en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, hasta que todo sobre su participación y sus propiedades, que al fallecer sus padres eran suyas, se arreglaran. Allí a ninguno de sus ex compañeros le gustaba que el estuviera. Solo a una castaña, que como él había perdido a sus padres y podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Aunque no se hicieron grandes amigos, llegaron a tolerarse y llevarse bien. Así fue que Draco descubrió lo maravillosa persona que era aquella castaña que él se había encargado de torturar por 6 años. Y así fue que termino enamorándose de ella aunque sabia que nunca tendría una oportunidad. Por eso callo sus sentimientos.

_**Pero él no sabia lo que el destino le tenia preparado…**_

En otra parte una muchacha también despertaba. Ella había cambiado mucho, había crecido convirtiéndose en una esbelta mujer, su cabello castaño, continuaba sin dejarse dominar mucho, lo llevaba hasta media espalda, si bien Hermione sabía que no era una chica perfecta, le agradaba la imagen que su espejo le devolvía al mirarse.

Como muchos durante la guerra había sufrido. Hermione perdió a sus padres y ahora vivía sola. Por ello decidió vender la casa de su infancia y comprarse un departamento mas chico. Su departamento estaba ubicado en pleno centro de Londres muggle, no era muy grande pero contaba con dos habitaciones cada una con su respectivo baño, un living, la cocina realmente espaciosa y otro pequeño baño cerca de alli.

Ella permanecía soltera aunque candidatos no le faltaban. Sus amigos se habían casado y ya estaban agrandando su familia. Su relación con Ron no había pasado a mas que unos besos de adolescentes, ya que ambos se querían mucho pero solo era cariño de amigos, ninguno de los dos creía que esa relación llegaría a algo mas, por ello decidieron que lo mejor era separarse y seguir como amigos. Y eso fue los mejor que pudieron hacer.

Luego de un tiempo Ron se enamoró de Luna quienes estuvieron un par de meses de novios para luego casarse. Ron y Luna fueron los primeros en casarse y ya tenían una preciosa niña de 1 año y medio. Harry y Ginny se casaron un año después que Ron y ya tenían a su primer hijo de no más de 3 meses. La castaña mantenía estrecho contacto con sus amigos y los años no habían pasado en vano para ella...

A sus 22 años Hermione tenía un muy buen trabajo. Trabajaba en San Mungo. Se había recibido muy joven de medimaga y con las mas altas notas, era la mejor, la mas joven y dedicada a su trabajo.

Allí llego, como todos los días. Donde todos la saludaban y admiraban.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-saludó la enfermera

-Buenos días Anne-respondió cortésmente Hermione.

Caminó por el hospital a toda prisa, subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba el despacho de su jefe.

Hermione llamo a la puerta y entro en cuanto escucho un adelante que le decía su jefe

-Buenos días doctora-dijo su jefe con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Doctor-respondió la castaña con otra sonrisa.-Me buscaba?

-si, le he encontrado un nuevo caso.

-¿Un nuevo caso?-preguntó la sanadora un poco intimidada por la actitud de su jefe- ¿De qué se trata?

-Aquí tienes la historia clínica, lo único que te puedo decir es que es un caso especial y quiero que te ocupes solo de este paciente.

-Muy bien-dijo Hermione sosteniendo las papeles- ya mismo comienzo.

-No esperaba menos de usted, nos vemos doctora.

-Hasta luego.

Y así salio del despacho de su jefe dirigiéndose al suyo.

Cuando llego se coloco su guardapolvo blanco, con su distintivo prolijamente ubicado. Se recogió el pelo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Tomo la historia clínica del paciente y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Llego al cuarto donde se encontraba su paciente y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2: Presentaciones

**"Despertares"**

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones**.

Si bien la medicina mágica es muy distinta a la de los muggles. Hermione Granger sabia de ambas medicinas, porque aparte de ser medimaga, estaba estudiando medicina a lo muggle, no se conformaba con solo saber hacer hechizos y pociones para salvar a una persona, ella creía y aseguraba que para salvar al paciente tenia que estar informada sobre todos los métodos que se pudieran utilizar. En lugar de médicos, en el mundo mágico hay sanadores, que trabajan en el Hospital de San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Y la castaña era la mejor en cuanto a eficacia y responsabilidad.

La mayoría de los sanadores visten túnicas de color verde lima con el escudo del hospital, un hueso y una varita cruzados. Pero Hermione creía que luciendo una bata blanca se veía mas pulcra y no llamaba tanto la atención. Obviamente que lo tenían permitido, solo algunas personas, entre ellas el director del Hospital y los mas renombrados medimagos.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos mientras observaba los retratos colgados de sanadores famosos, iluminados por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotan por el techo. Subió unas cuantas escaleras, hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Allí se encontraba el cuarto en donde estaba el paciente.

_**Llego al cuarto donde se encontraba su paciente y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…**_

Hermione se quedo parada en la puerta de la habitación, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una pequeña beba. Si, su paciente se trataba de una pequeña de nos mas de 1 día de vida. Una pequeña rubia, hermosa es lo que sus ojos apreciaban desde la puerta de la habitación.

Se encontraba en una cuna de maternidad, era hermosa, Hermione no podía creer como alguien podía haberla abandonado. Porque de eso se trataba, su madre la había abandonado apenas la niña nació, dejando solo una carta dirigida al padre, pero el director del hospital no le había comunicado de quien se trataba.

Se acerco hacia la cuna para observarla más de cerca. Estaba tan flaca y su respiración era muy pausada. Tenía aparatos para alimentarla ya que la niña no se dejaba alimentar por nadie, parecía que sufría por el abandono.

Pero Hermione estaba decidida a ayudar a esa pequeña, así fue que llamo a la enfermera:

-Anne-Llamo Hermione

-Si Sanadora, ¿que necesita?-contesto la enfermera apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-Quiero que me traigas una mamadera con leche para la niña mientras yo la preparo para dársela.-respondió Hermione.

-Pero Hermione…-empezó a decir Anne pero fue cortada por la castaña.

-Pero nada Anne, haz lo que te digo-dijo Hermione viendo como la enfermera salía de la habitación y a ocuparse de su mandado.

Lentamente Hermione fue desconectando a la niña y tomándola en brazos. Estaba tan pequeña y desprotegida. La abrigo con una pequeña manta y la abrazo contra su cuerpo Por su parte, la beba, se movió buscando estar más cerca de Hermione. Fue un momento verdaderamente mágico. Desde el primer momento en que ambas habían entrado en contacto un aura las había cubierto sintiendo que algo fuerte las estaba uniendo. La pequeña fue despertando y Hermione pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos grises que le recordaban a alguien.

La castaña sonrío al ver que la beba despertaba y comenzó a hablarle:

-Buenos días princesa.

-Eres muy hermosa, lo sabes?-Le hablaba Hermione a la pequeña con mucha dulzura. Mientras que la beba abría y cerraba sus ojitos siguiendo la voz de la castaña como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

-Yo te cuidare, mientras esperamos que llegue tu papi, pero tu debes ponerte fuerte y mas hermosa así se alegra al verte tan bien-continuaba hablándole Hermione.

-Doctora, aquí le traigo la mamadera-dijo la enfermera entregándole la mamadera a Hermione.

-Gracias Anne-respondió la castaña tomándola.

Así fue como Hermione comenzó a alimentar a la niña quien tomaba su leche con muchas ganas.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras tanto en otro lado:

- Draco!!-Llamaba un joven moreno- Draco!!! Es hora de ir a almorzar, tengo hambre.

-Si, si, ya vamos. –Respondía el rubio- Tú siempre tienes hambre Theo.

-No, no siempre. Jajaja. ¿Vamos al restorante del Hotel?-Pregunto Theodore Nott.

-Si, vamos

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, trabajaban en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de magia de Londres. Generalmente por su trabajo debían viajar mucho y ellos trataban que en los viajes les tocara ir juntos ya que son amigos y prefieren la compañía uno del otro antes que con algún desconocido.

Ellos dos son en quienes mas confianza deposita el Ministro, por ello son los únicos a los cuales se los envía para tratar directamente con los Ministros de otros países.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el comedor, y se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal. Mientras pedían y esperaban su cena continuaban charlando.

-Que te parece si yo termino todo aquí y tu vuelves a tu casa?-Pregunto Draco- Seguro que Helen me lo agradecerá.

-Nose, tu crees poder terminarlo solo

-Claro, si no queda mucho por hacer, el ministro ya casi esta convencido, hoy terminaremos lo que falta y puedes volverte.

-Creo que estaría bien-Respondió Nott- Yo también te lo agradecería, tengo ganas de ver a Helen y acompañarla en el embarazo.

-Muy bien, no se diga mas, esta noche volves a Londres, y yo termino todo. No creo que me lleve mas de 2 días.-Hablo el rubio- ¿Como lleva el embarazo, Helen?

-Bastante bien, jaja, no tiene muchos antojos, pero tampoco me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sola-Respondió Theo.- Y tu?, como vas con Isabella?

-Mmm…, mejor no tocar ese tema. Las cosas no están muy bien.

-Creí que cambiaria después de…-Estaba hablando Nott, pero fue cortado por Draco

-No, no. Ella sigue igual. No quiere cambiar. Supongo que cuando vuelva tendremos que conversar.

-Seria lo mejor. Bueno ahí viene nuestra comida.- dijo un hambriento Theodore.

Y así charlando siguieron almorzando para luego dirigirse al Ministerio de la Magia de America, para encargarse de las relaciones internacionales.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Así fue pasando el tiempo. La niña solo se dejaba alimentar por la castaña, por eso Hermione había decidido mudarse a la habitación de la niña, ya que la pequeña tendría que alimentarse cada 3 horas y así era mucho mas cómodo.

Hermione, se sentía cada vez más apegada a la niña y lo mismo sucedía con la niña. Cuantos mas días pasaban mas unidas estaban.

Ya llegaban al 5to día en que estaban juntas y todavía no había ninguna novedad sobre el padre de la niña. Hermione ya estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba que también

él la había abandonado, que tal vez no la quería y por ello su madre la había dejado. Igualmente ella pasaba todos sus días junto a la niña. Se encargaba exclusivamente solo de esa pequeña, ya no atendía a otros pacientes ni lo aria hasta que el padre de la niña apareciera.

Esa mañana se despertó y se dirigió al baño. Tomo una ducha rápida antes de que la niña comenzara a requerir su atención. Cuando salio ya vestida y arreglada se acerco a la cuna y observo a la pequeña que cada día se ponía mucho mejor. En ese mismo instante Hermione tomo una gran decisión que había estado pensando.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Habían golpeado a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Herms

Y vio como una mujer pelirroja entraba con un pequeño en brazos y tras ella una rubia que de la mano llevaba a una pequeña niña que era el calco de su madre.

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…-Comenzó a decir Ginny.

-La montaña va a Mahoma-Termino la frase con una gran sonrisa Luna.-Creo que era algo así, ¿No?. jajaja

-Chicas!!!!-Grito la castaña sorprendida y contenta por tener a sus amigas alli y sobretodo por ver a sus ahijados después de tantos días. Si, aquellas criaturitas hijos de sus mejores amigos eran los ahijados de Hermione.

-Hola Mione!!-Dijo Ginny- vinimos a visitarte y a conocer a la pacientita que te tiene aquí encerrada.

-jajaja, que cosas dices Ginny- reía Hermione.

-Hoa tita mía-Hablo la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia Hermione

-Hola preciosa, ¿me das un beso?-le dijo la castaña con mucha dulzura, recibiendo el beso acompañado de un abrazo que la niña le daba.

-Cada día estas más hermosa-le dijo Herms con una gran sonrisa. Y bajando a la niña de sus brazos.

-Los extrañaba mucho-Volvió a hablar la castaña-que bueno que vinieran, ¿puedo sostener a mi ahijado?

-Claro- respondió Ginny-Pero muéstranos a la beba

-Bueno chicas, les presento a la princesita del hospital-dijo Herms mientras apuntaba hacia la cuna.

Ginny y Luna se acercaron y contemplaron a la niña.

-Ohh!!! Pero es hermosa-dijo Luna-Saben me recuerda a alguien.

-Si, es muy bella.-Dijo Ginny- Se parece a…-Pero callo y abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.

-Que pasa Ginny-dijo la castaña-¿Ha quien se te hace familiar?

-A… a… No es una locura, nos hubiéramos enterado si iba a ser padre, al profeta no se le hubiese escapado esa noticia-Siguió Ginny

-Pero dilo de una vez-Hablo Luna

-Bueno es que se parece mucho a Malfoy-Concluyo la pelirroja

Y las tres se quedaron viendo a la pequeña que dormía en la cuna.

-Si yo lo pensé el primer día que la vi, pero es verdad hubiera salido publicado en la primera plana del profeta si así fuera-sentencio Hermione.

-Si tienen razón, a parte yo me hubiera enterado de algo-Siguió la conversación la rubia. Esto se debe a que Luna se había hecho cargo de la revista El quisquilloso. Y era toda una gran periodista con la ayuda de su amiga Ginny. Las dos trabajaban en la revista.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que ginny hablo:

-Y tu como estas Mione?-Pregunto Ginny

-Bien, aunque un poco triste, no puedo creer que el padre de la niña no aparezca.

-Pero Hers, que vas a hacer cuando aparezca?-Pregunto Luna- Tu te estas encariñando mucho con la niña y la pequeña contigo.

-Si lo se Luna, pero veré cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora solo quiero que la niña este bien. Y estuve pensando en que si el padre no aparece pediré la custodia de la pequeña.

-Que???-dijeron al unísono las dos amigas

-Herms,¿tu sabes lo que estas pensando?, es complicado-decía Luna- No creo que te den la custodia así porque si. A parte a lo mejor el padre todavía no sabe que la niña nació.

-Si lo se, pero chicas, creo que moriré si me separan de la niña-dijo Hermione comenzando a sollozar, por lo cual sus amigas se acercaron y la abrazaron.

-No llores tita mía-le decía la pequeña rubia.

-Si preciosa no te preocupes-respondió Herms a la niña.

Y así estuvieron hablando unas horas más hasta que Ginny Y Luna tuvieron que irse.

Ese día paso muy rápido para la castaña, se había alegrado de tener a sus amigas para hablar y descargar todo lo que sentía.

Pero nada la preparaba para lo que iba a suceder unos días después.

_**El destino había querido ponerla a prueba…**_

**_

* * *

_**


	3. Capitulo 3: El padre…

**"Despertares"**

**Capitulo 3: El padre…**

El día comenzaba para los habitantes delsuroeste de Inglaterra, mas específicamente en el Valle de Godric. El sol ya se alzaba en el cielo cubierto totalmente por esponjosas nubes blancas.

En una pequeña pero acojedora casa, los dueños ya se estaban levantando para cumplir con las tareas propias de ese día.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo el morocho entrando a la cocina de su hogar y depositando un beso en la cabeza de su mujer- Amor te pasa algo?- Siguió al no recibir respuesta de la mujer.

-Mmm…-Fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-Cariño en que piensas?

-OH!! Harry!!!, lo siento- Hablo ginny levantandose de su silla para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo.- Es que estoy algo preocupada por Hermione.

-AHH!!!, ya me lo imaginaba, ¿Crees que deberiá hablar con ella?-Dijo Harry

-Sería una gran idea, a ti siempre te escucha y creo que debemos estar atentos a todo lo que suceda

-Si yo también lo creo, nose que pasará cuando el padre de la niña aparezca. Si bién tiene que agradecerle a Hermione, no sabemos que tipo de persona es, creo que antes de ir al Ministerio pasaré por el hospital para hablar con Mione.

-Me parece bién, yo tengo que ayudar a Luna con la revista, me llevaré a James conmigo no quiero dejarlo con mama otra vez-Dijo Ginny mientras le servia el desayuno a su marido.

-Esta bien-Dijo Harry tomando la taza que su esposa le alcanzaba- Mmm… esra muy rico el desayuno preciosa.

-Gracias Amor-Respondió Ginny sonrrojada

Y mientras terminaban su desayuno siguieron charlando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los días pasaban y nada se sabia del padre de la beba. Hermione se pasaba todo el día en la habitación con la niña, había postergado sus estudios para ocuparse exclusivamente de su paciente. Aunque decidió no acudir a las clases, sabia perfectamente que era capaz de dar los exámenes libres y estudiar por si sola. Ya estaban a 4 de septiembre. La niña tenía una semana de vida y el padre todavía no había aparecido.

Hermione como todos los días se levantaba, duchaba y desayunaba para luego alimentar a la pequeña y así terminar jugando con ella, hablándole, cantándole o como ya tenía permitido salir la abrigaba bien y la sacaba un rato al jardín del hospital y le mostraba el bello paisaje que allí se encontraba.

La castaña caminaba por los jardines del hospital San Mungo con la pequeña en sus brazos. El aire fresco de la mañana le renovaba las fuerzas. La suave brisa que correteaba por los jardines no lograba hacer que Hermione alejara sus pensamientos.

Harry observó desde la puerta del hospital que daba a los jardines como su amiga caminaba por ellos. La veía tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y a la vez se la imaginaba como madre. Se veía hermosa esa escena de ella caminando con la pequeña en brazos, si Harry no fuera su mejor amigo y la considerase como una hermana, en esos momentos, viéndola así, se hubiera enamorado.

Caminó lentamente hasta posarse frente a ella. La miró y le sonrió. Cuando la castaña vio al hombre pararse frente a ella estaba tan concentrada que no advirtió de quien se trataba, hasta que él le sonrió.

-Harry!!!-Fue lo que dijo Hermione

-Hola Mione, vine a visitarte- Hablo Harry- Bueno quería conocer a la niña y hablar contigo.

-Me parecía raro que tú no hubieras venido antes

-Jajaja-Reía Harry- Que piensas que vine a sermonearte

-Eso efectivamente es lo que creo

-Bueno, es un poco así, pero en realidad quiero saber como estas. ¿Es malo eso?

-No Harry. Yo estoy muy bien, feliz

-Se te ve contenta, pero Ginny me contó que te preocupa que pasara cuando el padre de la niña aparezca.

-Si eso me tiene intrigada y confundida-Respondió Hermione.-Pero de verdad que estoy bien, no tienen de que preocuparse Harry.

-Esta bien, te creo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa.

-Claro que lo se, Hermanito.

-Bueno, Hermanita debo irme a trabajar, debo dar el ejemplo y llegar temprano. Aunque ahora no tengamos mucho trabajo.

Harry potter había terminado su último año en Hogwarts y decidió estudiar para auror, recibiéndose con altas calificaciones y honores. Pero ahora en estos no había mucho que hacer ya que el mal y los tiempos de oscuridad habían desaparecido cuando Voldemort cayó. Sin embargo Harry era muy bueno en su trabajo.

La castaña disfruto un rato más de aquel jardín con la pequeña para luego volver a la habitación en la cual se alojaban.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El día llegaba a su fin. La noche hacia su acto de aparición por las ciudades de Londres. La luna se alzaba suave y lentamente sobre el cielo oscuro y sumamente estrellado, mientras el sol escondía su esplendor hasta la llegada de un nuevo día.

Un rubio volvía a su mansión luego de 7 días de viaje, todo porque el ministro lo había mandado a hacer negociaciones en el ministerio de America. Le había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba pero había conseguido buenos resultados.

Draco caminaba por el sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes, que lo llevaban a las rejas de entrada de su hogar, ya que nadie se podía aparecer en los terrenos de la Mansión. Llego a las rejas, dio la clave, que solo la familia Malfoy conocía, y las puertas se abrieron dejándole paso, con solo poner un pie dentro de los terrenos miles de luces se alzaron flotando he iluminaron todo el inmenso territorio. Mientras cruzaba la entrada para dirigirse a la mansión divisaba todo el esplendor de sus terrenos, ahora descuidados pero que en su momento fueron los más hermosos. Miró hacia su derecha y divisó el campo de rosales, ahora seco, que en su momento lo llenaron de felicidad, ese era el lugar preferido de su madre, ella lo cuidaba con mucha devoción. Recordó los colores que cada uno de esos rosales tenia, sus perfumes y sobre todo le recordó a su madre y como ellos juntos disfrutaban de las tardes en que los rosedales se llenaban de mariposas con sus alas de múltiples colores y pequeñas Hadas que siempre volaban para posarse en los suaves pétalos de las rosas. No muy lejos de allí contemplo el enorme lago en el que se sumergía cada verano cuando era pequeño, con sus frondosos Sauces alrededor, que muchas veces fueron su escondite perfecto cuando quería escapar de las lecciones que su padre le daba. El camino recto de grava lo llevó directo a la puerta de la mansión, que estaba elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Draco subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal hacia adentro pronunciando algún tipo de encantamiento que hace que se abra automáticamente a determinadas personas, como sucedió con las rejas de entrada a los terrenos.

"_Definitivamente tengo que hacer arreglos en los terrenos y la mansión"-_Pensó el rubio- _"Esto es deprimente","Sin vida, sin color, sin luz"._ Y así siguió con sus pensamientos.

Entró a su mansión y dejó sus pertenencias en el amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubría en su mayoría. Miro los retratos de los antiguos miembros de la familia, pero solo le interesaba saber como estaba y donde se encontraba Isabella. Se dirigió al cuarto donde la mujer se alojaba pasando por el salón, una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre la chimenea hay un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación estaba pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo. Paso sin detenerse en ningún momento y subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a las habitaciones principales. Caminó por el pasillo y llego al dormitorio de Isabella. Revisó el cuarto y vio que faltaban todas las pertenencias de la mujer.

_-"Donde esta?", "A donde se fue?", "Que habrá hecho?"-_ todas esa preguntas rondaban por su cabeza_.-"Nunca la tendría que haber dejado sola", "Espero no halla hecho ninguna locura"._

-Merlín!!!- Grito Draco- Me tendría que haber imaginado que haría algo así.

Enseguida llamó a su elfo domestico. Draco estaba muy nervioso, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su bebé. Caminaba por la habitación sin parar, no encontraba ninguna explicación para que Isabella no estuviera allí.

-Dawsy, Dawsy ven aquí-llamo Draco

Enseguida se escucho un "Clak" y apareció ante Draco un ser de apenas un metro de estatura, ojos saltones y orejas puntiagudas. Bastante bien vestido, ya que Draco le había otorgado su libertad pero este se había negado a irse, por lo que ahora trabajaba en la mansión pero recibía un sueldo a cambio.

-OH!! Señor!!, regreso-decía el elfo

-Si, donde esta Isabella?-Le pregunto

-OH!! Lo siento señor, Dawsy no sabe, la señora se fue durante la noche. Solo dejo aquella carta que esta en la mesita.

-Esta bien, déjame. Ve a seguir con tu trabajo.

-Si señor, lo siento. También recibió un par de visitas del director del hospital San Mungo, señor.

-Que quería?

-No le dijo a Dawsy, solo quería hablar con usted.

-Esta bien, ve Dawsy.

Y así la elfina salio de la habitación dejando a Draco con una carta en la mano, sin saber si abrirla o no. No podía dejar de pensar en que Isabella le había sacado a su hijo.

Decidido abrió la carta y leyó su contenido:

_**Draco:**_

_**Sabes bien que yo no quería este bebe, tu me obligaste a seguir el embarazo. El pequeño ya esta por nacer y tu no estas aquí, lo siento pero yo no puedo seguir con esto, en cuanto el bebe nazca me iré y no volverás a saber de mi.**_

_**Te he sacada dinero de tu bóveda, creo que es lo que me merezco por a ver seguido con esta farsa.**_

_**No espero tu perdón, ni tu esperes el mío . Solo te digo que no sabrás nada de mí.**_

_**El bebe lo tendré en San Mungo y allí lo dejare.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Isabella.**_

Draco leyó la carta por segunda vez, hasta que comprendió bien lo que Isabella quería decir. No volvería, le había dejado a su bebé, ya había nacido y el no estuvo ahí.

Rápidamente guardo la carta y salio hacia la chimenea. Tomando un poco de polvos flu se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Una vez allí, se dirigió a la recepción donde se veían demasiadas sillas de madera para los que esperan a ser atendidos, tuvo suerte de que en ese momento no había mucha gente. En la mesa de Información diviso a una bruja regordeta atendiendo a los visitantes, y a la espalda de esta vio colgado el retrato de Dylis Derwent en la pared. Se acerco a la mujer y pidió hablar con el director del Hospital. El hombre lo recibió muy gustoso y aliviado de que apareciera. Draco le explicó todo lo acontecido, y el director hizo lo propio sin decirle quién era la medimaga que se ocupaba de su bebé.

En cuanto le dijo en donde se encontraba su hijo, Draco salió desesperado hacia la habitación. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta cuando una mujer comenzó a hablarle.

-Señor, necesita algo-Pregunto una enfermera-Busca a alguien?

-Si a mi hijo-Respondió con nerviosismo Draco.

-OH!! Usted es el padre?, hace tiempo que lo esperábamos-siguió la enfermera.

-Si, si, si- respondió alterado, no quería quedarse a charlas con nadie, solo quería ver a su bebé

-Si, ya le aviso a la sanadora que usted esta…-hablaba la enfermera, pero el rubio había desaparecido

Draco sin querer escuchar más se adentro en la habitación. Y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado.

Una mujer se encontraba de espaldas a él mirando por el ventanal que allí había, y sostenía algo en sus brazos, que el supuso que era su hijo, mientras le cantaba suavemente una dulce canción de cuna. Parecía un ángel con su bebé en brazos. Draco miraba toda la escena mientras cierta dulzura iba llenando su corazón. La mujer que tenía frente a él llevaba un camisón de seda blanco, largo por debajo de las rodillas. Su pelo castaño y rizado lo tenía suelto y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Sus pies estaban libres de accesorios, bien plantados sobre el piso de aquella habitación.

La enfermera entró detrás del rubio y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Señor, le dije que esperé-gritó la enfermera.

Y eso hizo que la mujer que les daba la espalda se girase hacia la puerta…

* * *

**Espero por sus respuestas para saber que opinan. Gracias por leerlo.**

**Besos**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

Hermione luego que Harry se fue pasó el día normalmente con la pequeña. Cuando estaba anocheciendo, la castaña decidió tomar un baño mientras la niña dormía. Ella sabía muy bien que en 2 o 3 horas la beba volvería a requerir su atención.

La castaña tomaba su baño mientras miles de pensamientos vagaban por su cabeza. Sus inquietudes y preguntas solo derivaban en un tema: _"¿Qué pasará cuando conozca al padre de la niña?", "¿Quién será?", "¿Qué reacción tendrá cuando se encuentren?", "¿Cuándo él supiera que la niña estaba dependiente de ella?"._ Todas estas preguntas eran las que rondaban por su cabeza. Aunque de vez en cuando se mezclaban con alguna más personal de ella, _"¿Por qué todavía continuaba soltera?", "¿Por qué no podía formar una familia como la de sus amigos?", "¿Cuándo llegaría la persona que cambiara su vida?"._

Cuando terminó cansada de tanto pensar, ya que no encontraba las respuestas, se vistió con un camisón de seda blanco, largo por debajo de las rodillas. Su pelo castaño y rizado lo dejo suelto y sus pies descalzos, total ya era algo tarde y solo estaría ella con la niña en aquella habitación. Se dirigió lentamente a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el lugar y comenzó a comer la cena que su amiga, la enfermera, le había llevado y dejado allí con un hechizo para mantenerla a la temperatura adecuada.

Luego de comer tranquilamente, la pequeña comenzó a requerir su alimento. Hermione se dirigió hacia la cuna y levanto suavemente a la niña. Cuando ya la tenía bien acomodada, tomó la mamadera de la mesa y comenzó a alimentarla. La beba tomaba su alimento con muchas ganas, mientras Hermione le cantaba y la paseaba por la habitación. Cuando ya hubo terminado toda la mamadera, la castaña se dirigió hacia el ventanal que se encontraba en la habitación. Y mientras observaban la enorme luna que se encontraba lejana, en el cielo, rodeada de millones de brillantes estrellas, comenzó nuevamente a cantarle.

Allá fuera,  
bajo la luna gris.  
Alguién que te quiere,  
está pensando en tí.

Aunque saben que están lejos  
hace bien pensar,  
que la misma estrellita  
los escucha desear.

Y cuando el viento de la noche  
canta el arrorró,  
bajo este mismo cielo  
dormiran ustedes dos…

Allá fuera los unirá el amor,  
y estarán siempre,  
juntos siempre,  
en los sueños, tú y él…

La Castaña estaba cantándole una hermosa canción a la pequeña cuando escuchó a la enfermera y se giró. Sorprendida de a quién veían sus ojos preguntó.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Herms sorprendida

-¿Granger?-Imito Draco

-¿Draco Malfoy?-Otra vez pronunció Hermione

-Lo siento doctora- hablo la enfermera- Trate de explicarle que usted estaba aquí.

-Esta bien Anne, puedes ir yo hablare con el señor.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa me llamas

-Si claro-dijo la castaña

Luego volvió su vista a Draco que la miraba como embelezado. Lo miró y noto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Tanto que se percató de cada cambio que había en el rubio. Aunque seguía tan bello como siempre o mas, ya era todo un hombre.

Si bien había cambiado física, estética y sentimentalmente, Draco Malfoy seguía manteniendo su porte aristocrático, su estilo y elegancia. Pero su personalidad parecía cambiada. Eso fue lo que vio Hermione cuando lo miró a los ojos, pudo notar un profundo cambio. Aunque su altanería, y arrogancia no las había perdido.

Él observo detallada y detenidamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Ella por su lado también lo miraba esperando su reacción.

-Valla Granger, veo que los años no te hicieron nada mal- Comento Draco con un poco de ironía.- Debo admitir que nunca pensé que tendrías ese cuerpo_.-"Pero que digo"_ Se reprochaba mentalmente Draco.

-Malfoy-Volvió a hablar Hermione.- ¿Pero quién te crees para entrar de esa forma y hablarme así?-Le respondió Hermione un poco enojada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…, Yo…-decía el rubio sin poder articular palabras

-¡¿Tú que?!

-Yo buscaba a mi hijo.-Le dijo el rubio

-¿Tú hijo?- respondió la castaña mas tranquila

-Si el director me dijo que estaba en esta habitación-respondió el rubio

-¡Ah! Querrás decir tu hija-lo sorprendió Hermione.

-¿Mi hija?

-Si es una niña Malfoy

-¿En serio?-Preguntó asombrado y con una gran sonrisa el rubio. Lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Hermione. No se esperaba esa reacción de él.

-Si, es una princesa hermosa- le dijo la castaña también sonriendo.- ¿Quieres tenerla?

-Este, nose. ¿Y si la lastimo?

-¡Ohh! Malfoy, no digas tonterías- y despacio Hermione se fue acercando hacia Draco quien extendió sus brazos para que le pasara a su pequeña.

En cuanto la vio quedo maravillado. Era tan hermosa. Era su princesita y nadie lo iba a separar de ella. Era un calco de él. Rubia platinada, su piel tan blanca como la suya. Y sus ojos… en cuanto la pequeña lo miro pudo ver esos ojos grises que caracterizaban a todos los Malfoy.

-¡¡Si eres toda una Malfoy!!-dijo para si Draco.

Despacio fue hablándole y diciéndole cosas que Hermione no llegaba a escuchar.

-Eres la niña mas hermosa que vi en mi vida- Le decía suavemente Draco mientras acariciaba una de sus pequeñas manitos. La niña lo miraba embelezada, y tomó fuertemente uno de los dedos de su padre.

Lo que si pudo entender la castaña es cuando Draco le pedía perdón a la niña por no haber aparecido antes, por no haber estado el día en que nació.

Eso que la castaña escucho fue haciendo que esta se metiera en sus pensamientos y notara el gran cambio que Malfoy había hecho. Ya no tenia esa mirada altanera y egocéntrica, sino, que era dulce y miraba a su hija con tanto amor, que a Hermione se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras el rubio seguía admirando a su pequeña.

La que rompió el silencio fue Hermione.

-Bueno si quieres puedo irme y volver en un rato

-No esta bien quédate, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro-dijo nerviosa la castaña.

El rubio se acerco a la cuna y deposito a la beba que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Luego se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña. No sabia que decirle, solo quería agradecerle por haber salvado y cuidado a su hija. El director del Hospital le había explicado que ella estaba viviendo allí con su hija. Y eso era algo que el rubio debía agradecerle.

-Mmm… yo…-comenzó a hablar Draco.

-¿Que quieres saber?-Pregunto Hermione.

-No, no. Yo quiero…-Y rápidamente se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo-Solo quiero agradecerte. Gracias Hermione-Dijo Draco al oído de la castaña-Gracias por devolverme la vida, gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Te juro que nose que hubiera hecho si algo le hubiera pasado. No me lo perdonaría nunca. De verdad muchas gracias.

Hermione estaba shockeada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Malfoy agradeciéndole? A ella?. No, eso era increíble. Y sobre todo ¿abrazándola?. El mundo se había vuelto loco, pensaba Mione sin soltarse del abrazo. Luego sintió como el rubio la soltaba y la miraba.

-Lo siento-dijo- fue un arrebato, es que no sabia como agradecerte-continuo el rubio.

-Esta bien-dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada- Me parece una buena forma y no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo cumplía con mi trabajo.

-Si lo se, pero a quien le salvaste la vida es a mi hija y eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre.

-No es nada-continuo Hermione- Ahora creo que deberías pensar en un nombre.

-¿Como?-Pregunto Draco

-Un nombre para la niña, o como piensas llamarla.

-¡¡ohh!! Claro. mmm… nose, ¿me ayudas?

-¿Yo?-Pregunto desconcertada Mione.

-Si, claro.

-Bueno, nose, te tiene que gustar a ti. Piensa en un nombre que te guste.

-Me gusta Victoria, que te parece. Es un nombre fuerte y bueno esta pequeña a demostrado que a vencido, ¿no?

-Si, me gusta Victoria Malfoy, y se le puede llamar Vi.

-Si, entonces así se llamara-dijo Draco- Victoria Hermione Malfoy

-¿Que?-Dijo la castaña-Y Hermione ¿por qué?

-Por la mujer que le salvo la vida, me parece justo, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo, nose, si es lo que tu quieres.

-Claro, es el nombre perfecto.

-Muy bien-dijo Herms con una sonrisa y tomando su varita la posesiono justo en un recuadro que había en la cuna y en el apareció el nombre, Victoria Hermione Malfoy escrito.

-¿Granger?-Llamó Draco- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Que necesitas?-respondió Hermione nerviosa por no saber que esperar

-Me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche, prometo no molestar. Puedo dormir en aquel sillón.-Dirigiendo su mirada al sillón de dos cuerpos que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Bueno… Nose… Esta bien, no creo que haya problema.-Respondió Hermione. Y con un hechizo convocó unas mantas y almohadas para improvisar una cama en el sofá.

Una vez Hermione termino de acomodar las cosas en el sofá, ya era muy tarde así que decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Hermione sabiendo que en un rato la niña volvería a querer su mamadera.

La noche paso tranquilamente. Para asombro de la castaña, la pequeña no se había despertado a mitad de la noche para comer. Así que pasaron toda la noche de corrido.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó y no vio a Draco en el sofá por lo que se imagino que se habría ido a su casa. Ella se levantó y observó que la pequeña estaba despierta pero muy tranquila en su cuna. La levanto y le dio su mamadera, luego la cambio y la niña volvió a quedarse dormida por lo que Hermione aprovechó para ir a pedir su desayuno, pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta de la habitación, un joven rubio aparecía por ella con una bandeja en sus manos. La castaña lo miro algo asombrada ya que pensaba que él no estaría ahí, por lo que el rubio al percatarse de la reacción de la chica le regalo una sonrisa sincera y le dijo

-Buenos días Granger. Traje el desayuno, espero sea de tu agrado.-Obviamente que Draco sabia perfectamente que era lo que le gustaba a Hermione, ya que se acordaba de lo que comía cuando estaban en Grimmauld Place 12.

-Mmm… Huele exquisito. ¡Y son Waffles!, mis preferidos. Gracias Malfoy

-De nada. Siéntate y dime Draco. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que nos dejemos de niñerías?-Le pregunto el rubio.-Además en Grimmauld Place me llamabas por mi nombre. ¿Lo olvidaste?

-No claro que no, Draco-dijo Hermione recalcando el nombre

Y así siguieron desayunando y pasando el tiempo mientras recordaban sus épocas pasadas. Hermione estaba conociendo a un nuevo Draco Malfoy. Que para no mentir le agradaba muchísimo mas.

* * *

**Espero por sus comentarios!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Pidiendo ayuda

**_"Despertares"_**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**_Capitulo 5: Pidiendo ayuda_**

Luego del encuentro y de la pequeña conversación durante el primer desayuno con Draco, Hermione estaba muy tranquila aunque todavía la inquietaba que pasaría cuando se fueran del hospital. Pensaba en como le diría a Malfoy si le permitiría ver a la niña una vez que se fuera del Hospital.

Por otro lado Draco iba todas la mañanas a ver a su pequeña, y aprovechando llevaba el desayuno para tomar junto a Hermione. Era su oportunidad de lograr que Hermione lo conociera tal cual era, ya no era el chiquillo que la agredía e insultaba cuando estudiaban. Ahora era todo un hombre y encima estaba enamorado.

Mientras Draco visitaba a la pequeña, aprovechaba para que Hermione le diera algunas clases de cómo comportarse con la pequeña. A que le enseñara a cambiar los pañales, obviamente mediante magia, y a alimentarla cuando era necesario.

Una mañana después de 3 días que hacia que Draco conocía a la niña, Hermione se atrevió y mientras tomaban el desayuno entablo la charla que la tenia angustiada.

-Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar de algo?-Le preguntó Hermione

-Claro, pero ya te dije que me digas Draco, ya no somos unos niños Hermione- termino diciendo Draco

-Si, lo se, perdona.

-Esta bien, ¿de que querías hablar?

-A, si. Es que…-comenzó la castaña- nose como decirlo.

-Dime. ¿Te escucho?

-Esta bien. Quería saber si cuando te lleves a la niña permitirás que la visite-lo dijo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Draco

-Si me permitirás ver a la niña…-Pero fue cortada por el rubio.

-Claro Hermione, eso no tienes que preguntarlo, Yo veo como quieres a Vi y ella a ti. Se que va a ser muy difícil cuando… bueno salgamos de aquí.

-Si lo se-comenzó a decir Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos-Yo me he encariñado mucho con Vi.

-Bueno y ya que estamos hablando, yo también tengo algo que pedirte-le dijo el rubio

-¿Si?, ¿que necesitas?

-Es que bueno, yo nose nada de niñas y bueno es que… Nose nada de cosas para bebes, y tampoco se de donde tiene esa ropa la niña?

-Era mía, de cuando yo era bebe-le respondió Hermione- Estaba en mi casa y bueno como Vi no tenia nada de ropa la traje.

-Gracias- le dijo Draco- Ves yo no se nada de lo que necesita. Por eso ¿Tú me ayudarías?

-¿A comprarle cosas?-Preguntó Hermione

-Si a eso y a… nose como decirlo.

-Vamos Draco, no debe ser muy difícil.

-Bueno, necesito ayuda con Vi. ¿Que voy a hacer cuando me la lleve?, yo nose como criar un bebe, las cosas que necesita, las atenciones. Y no me gustaría tener que contratar a alguien para que se encargue de mi princesa.

-¡Claro, yo puedo ayudarte!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Hermione- No es mucho trabajo y estaría cerca de Vi, la vería seguido.

-Si pero hay algo mas. Tendría que mudarme- largo Draco sorprendiendo a la castaña

-¿Como?-Pregunto esta- ¿Muy lejos?

-No, no. Es que no puedo llevar a Vi a vivir en la mansión Malfoy. No es un lugar para que viva mi princesa. Tendría que reformarla toda.-Termino diciendo algo colorado Draco.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Pensaba en ir a un hotel hasta que la casa estuviera lista

-Mmm… nose si es bueno que la niña viva en un hotel Draco

-Si lo se, pero a casa de Theo no puedo ir y de Pansy y Blaise tampoco, así que no queda otra.

-Bueno yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, pueden vivir en mi departamento hasta que arregles la Mansión. Así te ayudaría con Vi.

-¿Segura? ¿No te molestaríamos?-Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Su plan de acercarse a Hermione estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Y bastante rápido.

-No, claro que no molestan, me encantaría tenerlos en casa.

Y así fue como dos días después llegaron los 3 a la casa de Hermione.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione entrando a su departamento con la pequeña en brazos-No es muy grande pero estaremos cómodos.

-Es perfecto-dijo Draco- es muy lindo y calido

-Gracias-respondió la castaña- Bueno este es el living, por allá –señalando hacia la derecha-esta la cocina y subiendo las escaleras están los dormitorios. Si te parece yo dormiré con la niña, ¿si quieres claro?

-Si no te molesta

-No, Draco. Sabes que no es problema-Dijo Hermione

- Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.

Ante esto la castaña enrojeció y le dedico una gran sonrisa al rubio.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer, y la mamadera para Vi-Dijo Hermione.

-Te ayudo. Sabes soy un muy buen cocinero.

- ¿A si? No me lo imagino al príncipe de Slytering cocinando. jaja

-Bueno, es que uno crece y cambia, ¿No? Además hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces.

-Ya lo creo-Le dijo Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Pero por ahora yo cocinaré y tú encárgate de la niña.

-Muy bien, a sus ordenes.

-Mira mañana es sábado así que podremos ir de compras.

-Me parece perfecto-respondió Draco- Necesitamos muchas cosas. En el Callejón Diagon seguro conseguimos todo lo necesario.

-jajaja- Reía Hermione-¿Como crees que vamos a ir allí?

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos?- Le preguntó Draco

-Aquí, al centro comercial que esta a unas cuadras.

-¿Con los muggles?

-Si Draco, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Nada. Solo que no me lo imaginaba-Le respondió Draco-Igualmente debo ir a Gringotts a sacar dinero.

-Bueno, podemos ir por allí primero y cambiar algo de dinero, porque no te van a servir de nada los Galeones aquí.-Le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una sartén para comenzar a cocinar.

-Si tienes razón. Creo que es lo mejor. ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Draco

-Cocino- respondió Hermione- No se nota

-Si, es que creí que cocinabas con magia

-¡Oh, no, señor Malfoy! Aquí en esta casa no se utiliza magia, salvo que sea algún caso en especial. Pero no para cocinar.

-Ya veo. Entonces no te podré cocinar nunca, ya que yo lo hago con magia.

Hermione se giro para quedar frente a frente con Draco, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

-Creo que algún día podremos hacer una excepción. No me perdería por nada del mundo ver a Draco Malfoy cocinando. Aunque sea con magia.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Hola!!!!!

Gracias a todos los que leen el ficc.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron su comentario. Prometo cundo tenga mas tiempo, nombrara a cada una.

Bueno debo hacer un par de aclaraciones que no hice al principio.

**Primero: el ficc contiene**

**OCC**: Abreviatura de "Other Caracter Context". Se refiere a el cambio de contexto de un personaje; el término es usado para indicar que el personaje se verá envuelto en situaciones distintas a las que en la obra original se enfrentará o enfrentaría, y significa casi siempre el cambio de personalidad del mismo.

**OOC**: Abreviatura de "Out Of Character", el término sólo indica el cambio de personalidad el personaje.

**Segundo: El ficc puede llegar a ser lemon, y seguro contendrá escenas Lime.**

**Lemon**: Indica que en la historia hay al menos una escena con contenido sexual explícito. El término es casi siempre mal usado y confundido con PWP y Hentai, siendo el Lemon entre los tres el que tiene menor rating ya que sólo trata de jugar con la timidez del autor. Es decir, es el menos explícito de los tres.

**Lime**: Es un género un tanto difícil de diferenciar debido a su semejanza con el Lemon. Abarca a todos aquellos fics con contenido sexual implícito o con "caricias y besos no tan inocentes".

Bueno creo que eso seria todo. Simplemente quería dejarlo aclarado.

Besos

Próximamente nuevo cap.


	6. Capitulo 6: De compras

**"Despertares"**

**Capitulo 6: de compras.**

Era sábado. Draco se había levantado temprano como acostumbraba. Se ducho, cambio, y preparo para salir de compras con Hermione y su pequeña.

Bajo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí noto que la castaña todavía no se habia levantado, por ello se le ocurrió la idea de preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Hermione se despertaba luego de una noche tranquila. Hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien, es que la cama del hospital no era tan cómoda como la suya. Igualmente que Draco la castaña se levanto, ducho y alisto para salir. Preparo a Vi y bajo a la cocina y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

_-"Draco esta cocinando?"-_Pensaba la castaña_-"No lo puedo creer, si que esta cambiado". "Y que bien huel_e"

-Mmm… ¡Que bien huele!-dijo Hermione sin percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta

-Gracias-respondió Draco-Ahora siéntese señorita que le sirvo su desayuno-El rubio comenzaba con sus planes de conquistar a cierta castaña que no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

-Pero yo debía verte cocinando. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hermione se fue a sentar no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada al rubio que tenia enfrente poniéndose toda colorada.

-Si lo se, pero esto no es una cena. Es algo rápido. Prometo hacerte la mejor cena que hayas probado en tu vida- Le dijo Draco- Y ahí podrás observarme.

Desayunaron callados y tranquilamente. Luego Hermione alimento a la pequeña, la cambio y abrigo para su salida.

Así fue como llegaron al centro comercial lleno de negocios. No sin antes haber pasado previamente por Gringotts para retirar y cambiar el dinero. Draco estaba muy impresionado, nunca había estado en un lugar así. Era enorme, tenía cuatro pisos todos completos por negocios para diferentes necesidades. Draco miraba todo, el ascensor no le llamaba mucho la atención ya que en el ministerio había uno y era muchísimo mas rápido que ese. Lo que si le llamaba la atención eran las escaleras automáticas, se preguntaba ¿como podían moverse si no tenían magia? Hermione ya le había explicado algunas cosas sobre el lugar donde se encontraban.

_-¿Que hiciste?- le pregunto Draco a Hermione cuando las puertas de entrada al centro comercial se abrieron solas-¿No era que no se podía usar magia?_

_-Es verdad, pero las puertas aquí se abren automáticamente. Tienen un mecanismo para hacerlo. Ya lo entenderás.-Le había respondido riendo internamente Hermione_

-Bueno aquí estamos-dijo una sonriente Hermione con la niña en brazos-Acá conseguiremos todo lo que necesitamos para esta pequeñita.

-¿Y este lugar que se llamaba?-Pregunto Draco

-Se llama Shopping, y acá hay muchos lugares donde comprar. Ya lo veras, ven-dijo Hermione empezando a caminar.

Entraron a varios negocios y compraron todo lo que Vi necesitaba y varias cosas mas. Ya que Draco no podía contenerse quería comprarle todo a su pequeña. En cuanto pasaron por una juguetería Draco diviso un enorme dragón gris, que le llamo la atención enseguida y no pudo más que hacer que cómpraselo a su pequeña. Hermione sonreía de ver al rubio tan asombrado como un pequeño niño.

Draco miraba todos los negocios. Pasaron por uno de artículos electrónicos y él se quedo mirando por la vidriera el impresionante televisor plasma en donde se estaba reproduciendo una película. Hermione lo miraba sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¿Que es eso?- Le preguntó el rubio.

-Un televisor, Draco- Contesto Hermione- Es como el que vistes en mi casa, que se ven programas. ¿Te acuerdas que te lo explique?. Pero este es más moderno.

Draco recordó cuando Hermione le explicaba que era y para que servían cada una de los artefactos muggles que había en su casa.

_**-Este es el televisor – Le había dicho Hermione señalando la caja negra que se encontraba sobre un mueble.- Sirve para ver películas y programas, con este control se enciende y se cambia el canal – Le informo mostrándole el control remoto.**_

_**Draco estaba asombrado. No creía que los muggles pudieran crear cosas asombrosas. El televisor ya le agradaba. **_

_**-Esto es un teléfono. Solo levantas el tubo y marcas el número al que quieres hablar y luego esperas que te contesten del otro lado.- Le contaba la castaña- Y si suena es que te están llamando así que levantas el tubo y hablas.**_

_**-Esto de aquí es el microondas. Sirve para calentar comida sin magia.**_

_**Y así siguieron casi toda una tarde en la que Hermione le enseñaba y contaba para que servían los artefactos. Aunque Draco solo utilizaría la mitad de los que la castaña le enseño.**_

Cuando termino de recordar, anoto mentalmente que debía comprarse uno de esos para tener en su mansión.

Luego de recorrer, y comprar varias cosas Draco se dirigió hacia la castaña y le dijo:

-Creo que tenemos muchas bolsas, iré al baño a empequeñecerlas y guardarlas todas en una. ¿Te parece?-Pregunto

-Si es una buena idea, yo te espero aquí con la niña-Dijo Hermione

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo

Entre tanto mientras Draco había ido al baño, Hermione se quedo sentada cerca de una fuente que había en el centro comercial. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dos mujeres se acercaron a ella.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto una

-Si, soy yo-Respondió la castaña- ¿Eva?

-Si, Hermione. ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Eva

-Bien y tú -Hablo la castaña. _"Dios justo con estas arpías me tenia que encontrar"_

Mientras ellas hablaban un rubio regresaba a encontrarse con sus dos mujeres, pero le llamo la atención ver a Hermione charlando con otras personas y se quedo escondido prestando atención a lo que hablaban.

-Muy bien, y por lo que veo te has casado y tienes una niña-Dijo la rubia que se encontraba frente a Hermione.

-Si-dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Y nosotras que creíamos que te ibas a quedar soltera para siempre. Ya que nunca salías de la biblioteca. Jajaja-Se río la otra mujer.

-Bueno ya ves que no Mary-dijo la castaña ya molesta.

-¿Y donde esta tu marido?-Preguntó Mary

-Fue a los baños enseguida viene-respondió tranquilamente la castaña

-Si claro.-Hablo Mary otra vez.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que un rubio enojado, aunque no lo demostrara se dirigiera hacia Hermione y su pequeña.

-Perdona cariño-Dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y viendo como las dos mujeres se quedaban con la boca abierta- ¿Tarde mucho?

-No- respondió una asombrada Hermione. _"Y a este que le pico"-_Pensó

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-dijo la rubia

-O si lo siento-Empezó a decir Hermione pero fue cortada por el rubio

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto-Dijo

-¡Oh!, Eva Moonlay- dijo la rubia estrechando la mano de Draco.

-Mary Shuanne- Respondió la otra mujer.

-Bueno debo decirte Hermione que tienes una hermosa pequeña, es muy parecida a ti-Hablo Eva

-Gracias Eva, pero la niña es tan hermosa como su padre- Hermione se quedo callada al instante que dijo esas palabras, le había dicho hermoso a Draco aunque indirectamente, pero lo había dicho. Y ante esto sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Si, puede ser-dijo Draco asombrado de las palabras de la castaña- Pero estoy seguro que será tan maravillosa y con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo, cariño.

Si a Hermione solo se le habían coloreado los cachetes por sus dichos, ahora era un tomate por lo que Draco acababa de decir. ¿La había elogiado?.Las dos mujeres solo le sonrieron, envidiando a Hermione.

-Bueno creo que tendríamos que ir a comer algo, Vi ya querrá comer también-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione.- Un gusto conocerlas señoritas

-Igualmente-dijeron las dos mirando babosas al rubio que las saludaba.

-Espero volverlas a ver.-dijo Hermione- _"En un largo tiempo"-_Esto solo lo pensó.

-Si nosotras también. Nos vemos-Dijo Eva saludando. Y las dos mujeres se fueron dejando a Hermione y Draco solos.

Draco tomo el brazo de la castaña y juntos se dirigieron a un restaurante que se encontraba en ese piso del centro comercial. Se sentaron en una mesa y Hermione coloco a la niña en el cochecito que, obviamente, le había hecho comprar a Draco, enumerándole una cantidad de ¿por que? debía comprarlo.

Ordenaron su comida y mientras esperaban a que esta llegara ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse. Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

_-"¿Porque se habrá hecho pasar por mi marido?"-_Pensaba Hermione- _"¿Porque dijo esas cosas?". ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿porque pienso en él?, ¿Porque me afecta lo que dice? ¡Ohh!, no puede ser. No, no ¡nooooo! Hermione. Tú no…, a ti no…, ¡O dios!"_

_-"¿Porque me hice pasar por su marido? ¿Porque me molesto que le hablaran así?, ¿porque me gusto que dijera que soy hermoso?-_pensaba Draco- _Si ya lo se, Ya lo se, y no puedo evitarlo. Por Merlín que es hermosa cuando se ruboriza. Cada día me gusta más y no lo puedo evitar. Voy a tener que hacer algo pronto"_- Se decía el rubio.

Sus miradas fueron cortadas por un joven que se acerco a hablarle a Hermione.

-¡Hola!-Dijo el morocho que se sitúo al costado de la castaña.- ¿Cómo estas Hermione?

-¡Alan!-Dijo Hermione-Que bueno verte-Y le dedico una enorme sonrisa cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

-Me alegro. Yo también deseaba verte, ya que hace tanto que no vas por la facultad-Le dijo este.

-Si, es que estuve con trabajo.

-Coff,coff-Tosía Draco para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Alan, el es Draco Malfoy, mi primo. _"¿Primo?"_ Se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir Hermione. _"¿Por qué mentí?"_

-Mucho gusto-Le dijo Alan estirándole su mano en forma de saludo.

-Igualmente- Le respondo Draco Apretando fuertemente la mano que le daba.

-¿Y esta beba?-Pregunto Alan

-Es de Draco, es que su madre, Bueno mejor no hablar de eso. Solo lo estoy ayudando con ella.

-¡AH! Entonces ¿Esta noche saldrás a cenar conmigo?. Me lo debes desde hace mucho. No te puedes negar.

-Yo. Este…Nose si deba.-Dijo mirando a Draco-Esta bien.

-Bueno te paso a buscar por tu casa a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

-Claro, esta bien. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche-Se acerco a Hermione y le deposito un beso en su mejilla, para luego alejarse por donde había llegado.

Draco que observo toda la escena desde el frente estaba que moría de los celos. "_Como era posible que haya aceptado una cena" "Porque lo iba a dejar solo""Como podían salir con esa cosa""Solo un tonto muggle, que no se podía comparar con él"_

La comida llego al poco tiempo y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientra comían. No tenían nada para decirse. Draco sabía que si llegaba a hablar, de lo celoso que estaba, terminaría arruinando todo. Por ello solo trato de mantener la calma y serenarse, mientras almorzaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver al hogar.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino de regreso al departamento. Hermione estaba sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos igual que Draco.

Ella por su parte estaba confundida, se preguntaba porque había aceptado aquella cena cuando siempre lo había rechazado.

_–"¿Creo que quiero darle celos a Malfoy?" "Hermione, tu estas loca" "¿Desde cuando quieres celar a un hombre?, y mas si ese hombre es Draco Malfoy". "Me estoy volviendo loca" "No puede gustarme" "Solo estoy confundida, solo es eso"-_Se decía Hermione.

Y así sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, llegaron al departamento donde todo volvió a la normalidad y volvían a ser dos personas que convivían juntas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. Capitulo 7: La salida de Hermione

**"Despertares"**

**Capitulo 7: La salida de Hermione**

Se estaba preparando. Esa noche tenía la salida con Alan. Debía verse hermosa, pero no para él, sino para celar al rubio que en ese instante se encontraba en el comedor de su departamento.

-"¿Celar?"- Se preguntaba Hermione- "¿Por qué deseo celarlo?" "¡Hermione!"- Se reprochaba mentalmente- "¿Tú puedes tener a cualquier hombre y deseas a ese?" "Concéntrate Hermione, saldrás con un lindo muchacho, que aunque es un poco insoportable, sabes que le agradas" "¡Porque acepte!"

Mientras tanto en el comedor del departamento un joven rubio no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro pensando en que hacer para que su castaña no saliera con ese intento de persona.

-"¿Debo pensar en algo?" "Vamos Draco, tu siempre te las ingenias en todo" "Debes idear algún plan para frústrales la salida"-Pensaba el muchacho.

Mientras cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el tiempo transcurría y la hora en que Alan pasaría a buscar a Hermione había llegado.

En cuanto escuchó sonar el timbre del departamento Draco se tenso. Todavía no había decidido que hacer y ese hombre ya estaba ahí.

-Draco, ¿podrías abrir?- Le grito la castaña desde el dormitorio.- Todavía me falta un poco.

-Claro –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa macabra. Ya tenia pensado que hacer.

Cuando abrió la puerta, él joven morocho estaba esperando ver a Hermione y se asombro de ver al rubio ahí.

-Pasa-Le dijo Draco- Hermione ya esta terminando. Ya viene

-Bueno. Gracias.-Le dijo Alan mientras entraba al departamento. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas gigantesco. Cosa que puso más rabioso al rubio.

-Siéntate. Va a tardar un poco.

-Bien- Le respondió Alan tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. Draco se sentó en el sillón más grande con su buena postura.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó al moreno- ¿A donde la piensas llevar?

El muchacho se quedo sorprendido por la amabilidad y lo interesado que estaba Draco.

-A un restaurante que hay en el centro. Es nuevo, lo abrieron hace poco.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres que te de algunos consejos de que es lo que le gusta a Hermione?

El morocho puso cara de ¿Qué me estas diciendo?, ¿yo no necesito nada? Pero luego lo pensó bien y si quería conquistar a Hermione necesitaba saber que era lo que le gustaba.

-Bueno. ¿Y que me puedes decir?

-Bien. Primero no le gustan los hombres caballerosos. Así que esconde esas flores. No le gustan los regalos romanticotes. Draco se divertiría mucho arruinando la salida de Hermione. "Este muggle se cree cualquier cosa"-Pensaba Draco.

El moreno no entendía mucho, pero sabia que el rubio la conocía mejor así que escuchaba asombrado cada consejo que recibía. No duraron más de 15 minutos hablando cuando Hermione apareció ya estaba lista.

Cuando apareció por el comedor, los dos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos. Estaba hermosa, aunque no era la mujer mas bella que había, esta vez se había esmerado y estaba preciosa. Lucia un vestido straples negro, bien ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello lo había recogido dejando unos rulos sueltos. En su cuello llevaba una pequeña cadena de perlas. Se había maquillado poco y sutil, con colores muy suaves. Realmente estaba preciosa, y eso podía notarse por la reacción de los hombres que se encontraban allí.

El primero en reaccionar fue Draco, quien solo le dijo que se veía bien y le preguntó porque había tardado tanto. En cambio Alan le preguntó si no iba a tener frío con solo eso, ya estaban en otoño, pero no hacia demasiado frío. El moreno estaba utilizando los consejos que le había dado el rubio, y uno de ellos consistía en no adularla. El rubio trataba de no mostrar su felicidad al ver la cara que había puesto la castaña cuando Alan no le dirigió ningún piropo.

La castaña tomó su cartera y saco, se despidió de Vi y de Draco y salio con Alan hacia donde cenarían. Mientras que en la casa Draco continuaba pensando en que hacer para que Hermione volviera temprano. Ya había logrado que la cena fuera un desastre, aunque no estaba completamente seguro que el morocho hiciera todo lo que él le había dicho, pero debería pensar en un segundo plan.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Hermione y Alan se habían ido. Draco estaba contemplando la idea de llevar a cabo su segundo plan. Y no se hizo esperar. Tomo el papelito donde Hermione le había anotado su celular, y comenzó a marcar, aunque no sabia bien como funcionaba el teléfono no tenia otra manera de hacerlo, así que acordándose de lo que la castaña le había dicho se puso el teléfono en la oreja y espero a que contestara del otro lado.

-Alo!- Contestaron del otro lado

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto el rubio, ya que no había reconocido la voz

-¿Hermione? O no,no. Estela

-¿Estela? ¿Y usted quien es? ¿Qué hace con el teléfono de Hermione?-Pregunto el rubio

-¡Hermione, no! – Se impacientaba la mujer- Estela. ¿Quien habla? ¿Con que número quiere hablar?

-Con el 15258962268.

-Lo siento joven, se ha equivocado.

Draco cortó el teléfono sin despedirse de la mujer. Estaba muy confundido con esa tecnología. Quería rápidamente hablar con la castaña, por lo que tomo nuevamente el teléfono y volvió a marcar, revisando bien los números. Y esta vez lo consiguió.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una mesa para dos en el restaurante que Alan había escogido. Estaba aburriéndose de todo lo que le hablaba el morocho, no dejaba de hablar de él. Él esto...él lo otro…Que él había dicho tal cosa, y hecho tal otra…Y Hermione solo sonreía debes en cuando o acotaba un si, o ¿de verdad? Digamos sinceramente que la estaba pasando mal, claro que ella no sospechaba que, Alan, estaba usando los consejos de Draco.

Agradeció cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ya que tendría una excusa para no seguir soportando aquella charla. Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y contesto alejándose un poco hacia los baños.

-¡Hola!-Hablo Hermione.- ¿Draco que sucede?-Ella sabia quien llamaba ya que había reconocido el teléfono que salio en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Hermione?- Pregunto Draco

-Si soy yo. ¿Que sucedió?

-Nada grabe, es que…Bueno Vi no deja de llorar y ya nose que hacer-le respondió Draco. "Perdóname hija por meterte de excusa"-Se decía mentalmente.

-¿Te fijaste si tiene hambre?

-Ah!, no. ¿Puede ser que tenga hambre?

-Y, si Draco. En la heladera tienes una mamadera preparada, solo debes calentarla un poco.

- Esta bien, perdón por molestarte.

-No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa vuelve a llamarme-Le dijo Hermione- "Espero que lo hagas, así tendré una excusa para irme"-Pensó Hermione.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Draco y colgó el teléfono. Espero una media hora y volvió a marcar nuevamente los mismos números.

-¡Draco!-Respondió Hermione del otro lado feliz que hubiera vuelto a interrumpir.

-Si, soy yo. Es que Vi no tenia hambre y todavía no ha dejado de llorar. Ya nose que hacer.-Le mentía descaradamente Draco a Hermione.

-Bueno, yo iré para allá.-Le dijo Hermione- Trata de calmarla. ¿Le revisaste el pañal?

-Si, fue lo primero y esta limpia.

-Muy bien, en un rato estoy por allí.-Le contesto la castaña. Esta vez no se había molestado en levantarse de su asiento, ya que deseaba irse de allí, y ahora tenia la excusa perfecta.- Mmm… Alan discúlpame pero debemos irnos, debo ver a que sucede con la niña. Perdona.

-No, esta bien Hermione, ya pido la cuenta.

Luego de pagar, los dos se dirigieron al auto del morocho. Subieron y este llevo a Hermione hasta su departamento. No tardaron en llegar más de media hora. El morocho acompaño a Hermione hasta la puerta, esperando realmente que sucediera algo, pero esta solo lo despidió agitando su mano y rápidamente se introdujo en el edificio. Subió al ascensor, ya estaba mas tranquila y feliz de estar en su casa, nunca pensó que ese hombre fuera tan egocéntrico y desconsiderado. Lo había pasado realmente muy mal. Definitivamente nunca más aceptaría una salida con él.

Saliendo del ascensor, se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de su departamento. No se escuchaban llantos ni ningún otro ruido, cosa que llamo la atención de la castaña, Cuando entro a su departamento miro a todos lados y pudo divisar una imagen que la enterneció demasiado. Recostado sobre el sofá mas grande, a lo largo, se encontraba Draco durmiendo y sobre él, tenia a la pequeña que también estaba dormida. Lentamente Hermione se acerco he intento muy despacio quitar a la pequeña del pecho de Draco sin despertarlo, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Al más mínimo intento de Hermione, Draco despertó. La miró y luego le hablo:

-¡Llegaste!-Dijo un muy ilusionado rubio

-Si, ya estoy aquí, pero veo que se ha calmado.

-Si, solo no se podía dormir, eso creo.

-Esta bien, déjame llevarla a su cuna

-Bien. ¿Pudiste cenar?-Le pregunto el rubio

-Mmm… mejor ni hablar de la cena

-¿Tan mala fue?- Draco trataba de ocultar su alegría pero se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Quieres conversar? Puedo preparar algo, yo no he comido todavía.

-Esta bien, no me vendría mal, tengo un poco de hambre. Iré a cambiarme y acostare a la niña. Ya vuelvo- Le dijo Hermione alejándose hacia su habitación con la pequeña.

Draco por su parte se dirigió hacia la cocina a comenzar a preparar algo. Su plan había salido de maravillas. Solo deseaba que Hermione le contara que estupideces había hecho aquel muggle.

Mientras Draco preparaba las cosas, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina. Ya se había cambiado y colocado un pijama que consistía en una remera y un short, todo para estar mas cómoda. Se había soltado el cabello y desmaquillado. Draco la vio y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Hermione miro toda la escena que se desarrollaba en su cocina. Sobre el fuego se encontraba una cacerola con agua, en la que lentamente iban cayendo unos fideos. Sobre la mesada había una tabla donde mágicamente se estaban cortando unas cebollas y hongos. Y Draco a un costado solo observaba toda la escena.

-Bueno, ¿y que esta preparando el chef Malfoy?-Le pregunto Hermione

-Sorpresa. Te lo diré cuando me cuentes que sucedió en la cena.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Le dijo la castaña- Pero esta bien, te contare.

Hermione comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que ella y Alan habían salido del departamento.

-No es nada caballeroso- Le decía Hermione- Ni una vez me abrió la puerta del auto, paso delante mío en la entrada del restaurante. Se sentó antes que yo. Y para colmo, ordeno la cena por mí. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Caracoles!, me pidió caracoles en salsa de nose que. ¡Una asquerosidad!.

Draco trataba de ocultar su sonrisa pero a veces no la reprimía. Estaba feliz, bueno, no le agradaba que Hermione lo haya pasado tan mal, pero estaba muy contento, sabía que ella no volvería a aceptar otra invitación.

-¿Y luego? – Le pregunto el rubio como si estuviera hablando con su mejor amigo. De verdad quería saber como había terminado todo.

-¡Un egocéntrico! Resulto ser un egocéntrico, solo hablaba de él. Él esto, él lo otro…

-¿Bueno veo que te salvo que te llamara?

-La verdad es que si. Estaba muy aburrida-Le respondió la castaña- Pero lo peor vino después cuando pidió la cuenta. ¿Puedes creer que me hizo pagar la mitad? Empezó con eso de que me ve muy independiente, y que creía que a mi no me gustaba que pagaran por mi, y tuve que pagar la mitad de la cena.- Hermione hablaba como si estuviese hablando con una de sus amigas. Estaba muy enojada.

-La verdad increíble. ¿De donde salio ese tipo?- Draco ya no aguantaba mas, no podía creer como ese idiota había creído todo lo que él le había dicho. Como confío en sus consejos. Pero realmente se lo veía feliz.

Draco siguió escuchando a Hermione mientras terminaba de cocinar. Sirvió los platos y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

-Bueno, Aquí tenemos fideos con salsa de crema de hongos. Espero te gusten.

-Claro, se ven riquísimos.-Le respondió la castaña y comenzó a comer.

Durante la cena ninguno de los dos hablo. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Draco por su lado confiaba que era el momento para avanzar y no quedarse esperando que las cosas sucedieran solas. Hermione por su parte, rememoraba todo lo ocurrido con Alan y lo bien que la estaba pasando con Draco. Podría decirse que le estaba gustando compartir esos momentos con él.

Quien rompió el silencio que los embardaba fue Hermione.

-De verdad cocinas muy bien –Le dijo- Podrías dedicarte a Chef.

-No lo creo. No aguantaría estar esclavizado en una cocina. Si lo hago de vez en cuando es porque quiero agasajar a alguien.

Ya esta, lo había dicho, lo había hecho. Le había dado una señal a Hermione aunque ella se hiciera la desentendida.

-Mmm...… ¿Draco?- Hablo Hermione queriendo cambiar el tema y no volver a sentir que el rubio le estaba dando indirectas- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro- Le respondió este.

-Me intriga saber como es que cambiaste tanto. No es que no haya sido en beneficio. Pero yo recuerdo al joven Draco altanero y superador. Y ahora ¿mírate?

-Si lo se. Pero es una historia larga. Y no vale tanto la pena.-Le respondió el rubio.- Lo que si te puedo decir es que todo comenzó cuando termino la guerra y fui a vivir al cuartel de la orden. Allí alguien me hizo ver de diferente manera las cosas. Ya no debía obedecer a nadie, ni estaba amenazado con nada. Y también influyo que no quería parecerme a mi padre.

-Ya veo. ¿Y vi?

-¿Que sucede con ella?

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado al príncipe de Slytherin, siendo papá, y adorando a esa pequeña.

-Eso es un caso aparte. Cuando Isabella me comunico que estaba embarazada, yo primero creí que no era mío, bueno estaba casi seguro, pero luego cuando ella me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi y que no quería seguir con el embarazo, yo quería hacerla sufrir y por ello la obligue a tenerlo, sin estar seguro si era mío. Pero cuando las vi, a ti y a ella, fue hermoso, de verdad creí que podría formar una familia.- lo dijo mas para si que para la castaña aunque ella llego a escucharlo. -Bueno creo que ya hay que lavar las cosas- hablo cambiando de tema y llevo los platos hacia el fregadero donde lanzo un hechizo _Fregotego_ y todo comenzó a lavarse mágicamente.

Hermione observo cada movimiento del rubio, se lo notaba incomodo y nervioso debido a lo que acababa de confesarle. Aunque no había aclarado totalmente las dudas de la castaña, ella creyó notar que Draco había dicho algo de más, y no sabía a que se debía.

Cuando hubo terminado todo, y la cocina quedo reluciente, Draco se giro hacia Hermione que se había levantado de su lugar y lo seguía observando. Lentamente se acerco hacia ella y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Hermione lo miro confundida y sorprendida. Nuevamente el volvió a acercarse y mantuvo sus labios mas tiempo juntos hasta que ella abrió los suyos y permitió profundizar el beso. No sabían porque lo hacían, o ¿si?, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse de aquel beso. Cuando el aire ya fue necesario se alejaron un poco y se contemplaron uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno quería romper aquel bello silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar aquel momento, aunque estuvieran muy confundidos.

La castaña fue la primera en reaccionar a lo que hacia minutos había sucedido. Y sin poder articular palabra, ni saber que hacer o decir, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación dejando al rubio un tanto conmocionado.

Aquella noche, cada uno durmió en su habitación con millones de pensamientos rondando por sus cabezas. ¿Qué harían después de ese beso? ¿Como se comportarían? ¿Qué había sucedido? Con estos y muchos pensamientos mas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente se ocuparían de ver como tomar las cosas, o ¿No?


	8. Capitulo 8: Visitas

**Capítulo 8: Visitas**

Los días pasaban. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema de lo que paso con aquel beso. Aunque ambos seguían pensando en el otro, no lo demostraban. Ninguno podía dejar de pensar en aquel primer beso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se detenían? ¿Qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Aunque Draco lo sabía muy bien, no quería apurarse y estropear todo lo que había logrado con Hermione. Por lo menos ahora sabia que a ella también le sucedían cosas cuando estaba cerca de él. Draco había intentado muchas veces tocar el tema de lo sucedido, pero Hermione solo escapaba con alguna excusa.

Hermione seguía todos los días yendo al Hospital, mientras Draco cuidaba a la pequeña. Si, Hermione le había enseñado a cambiar los pañales, obviamente mediante magia, le daba su mamadera y jugaba con ella, aunque como es muy pequeña todavía solo le hace algunas caras raras, con las cuales la niña irradia felicidad y le sonríe a su padre. También el rubio se encargaba de preparar la comida para cuando la castaña llegaba cansada del largo día de trabajo, aunque a veces solo llamaba a su elfina para que preparara una rica comida, sin que la castaña se enterase. Todo esto ya era costumbre, a parte de los fines de semana que se dedicaban a reformar la mansión. Ya faltaba poco para que estuviera terminada y ambos lo sabían, en cualquier momento Draco se iría con la pequeña y Hermione quedaría otra vez en la soledad de su hogar. Y aunque le gustaba su departamento, ella se estaba acostumbrando a llegar a casa y ver a padre e hija juntos.

Draco había pedido algunos meses de vacaciones en el Ministerio. Se lo debían y él lo estaba aprovechando.

Ya estaban a 16 de septiembre y faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Hermione, cosa que Draco sabía muy bien, y estaba pensando en organizarle algo sin que ella supiera.

Ese día Hermione se había ido a trabajar temprano y Draco quedo en la casa con la pequeña. Y en la tarde recibió una sorpresa que esperaba hacia tiempo.

Pansy Parkinson estaba tocando a la puerta del departamento de Hermione. El rubio no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, hacia tanto que quería verla y hablar con ella y con Blaise, que no se esperaba esa visita.

-¡Hola!-La saludo el rubio

-¿Hola?-Pregunto la morocha-¿Hola?, ¿es lo mínimo que tienes para decir?

-¿Estas enojada? ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿A vos que te sucede?-Le respondió Pansy sumamente enojada.-¡¿Como no nos avisas que la niña nació?!¡¿Como no nos cuentas que estas viviendo con Granger?! ¿Porqué debo enterarme de todo yendo a tu mansión y que me lo cuente la elfina?! Tú dime, ¿Porque no me avisaste?

-Lo siento- Fue lo única que pudo responder el rubio. Sabía que Pansy tenía razón y que él se había equivocado. Pero las cosas ya habían pasado, así que solo le quedaba disculparse.

Draco abrió del todo la puerta y la hizo entrar, para no seguir hablando allí. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde el rubio preparo unos ricos té para beber, no sin antes presentarle a la pequeña Vi.

Estaban muy entretenidos charlando de todo lo que había pasado. Draco le contó como era que había terminado viviendo en la casa de la castaña, y todo lo que le sucedía. Rápidamente la morocha fue descubriendo los sentimientos de Draco para con Hermione.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una castaña llegaba al departamento y lo primero que escucho fue la voz de una mujer, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera un poco celosa.

- "¿Qué hace Draco con una mujer en mi casa?"-pensaba la castaña y por ello se quedo en silencio y se escondió cerca para poder escuchar de que hablaban.

-¡¡OH!!, Draco, eres un amor-dijo mujer-Claro que acepto, como podría negarme. TE quiero, los quiero a ambos.

Hermione no sabia que pensar. ¿"Qué le propuso"?-se decía- "¿No puede ser, será su novia?". Cada vez se ponía más y más celosa. "El nunca dijo que estuviera con alguien". "Dios Hermione, que cosas dices". Pero el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño en donde podía esconderse y escuchar quien llegaba, tampoco quería que la descubriesen espiando.

-¡Hola amigo!-Escucho decir a la persona que llegaba

-Blaise, tanto tiempo-dijo Draco

-Creo que aquí hay algo que me pertenece-siguió hablando Blaise

-O si, la rapte. Jajaja. Esta en la cocina-dijo Draco- Debes compartir amigo. Jajaja. Y así se fueron riendo hacia la cocina.

Hermione salio del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y haciendo el mayor ruido posible hizo su entrada, todo para que los presentes advirtieran su llegada.

-Hermione, ¿eres tú?-pregunto Draco –Estamos en la cocina, ven

-Si- respondió la castaña- ya voy. Y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Hola!-saludo normalmente al ver las personas que había en su cocina, aunque se sorprendió mucho, pero ella sabia que eran buenos amigos de Draco.

-Hola Granger-saludo Blaise amablemente- ¿Como estas?

-Bien…, Gracias- Respondió sorprendida

-Hola Hermione-Saludo Pansy a la castaña dándole un abrazo, lo cual dejo a la castaña en shock. "Y aquí que paso"-Pensó Hermione-"Que me perdí"

Luego de que Pansy soltó a la castaña, esta se acerco a Draco y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Como estuvo tu día?-Le pregunto Draco

-Muy bien. Gracias, aunque si nos les molesta quisiera darme un baño, luego vuelvo.

-Claro-dijeron los tres

-Pueden quedarse a comer y charlamos un rato mas- les dijo Draco a sus amigos.

-Es una gran idea-dijo Pansy sonriendo picadamente, algo se traía entre manos.

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto para ducharse mientras que en la cocina los tres amigos seguían hablando.

Una vez hubo terminado su baño, la castaña se cambio y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina, donde Draco y Pansy se encontraban cocinando y riendo mientras que Blaise los miraba desde donde se encontraba sentado.

Ver a Pansy tan cerca del rubio volvió a remover algo en el cuerpo de Hermione. ¿Pero que era? ¿Estaba celosa? Todo estaba cambiando, Hermione podía sentirlo, notarlo. Y esto la estaba asustando y preocupando.

Lentamente se sentó al lado de Blaise, quien al ver como la castaña miraba la escena que se desarrollaba en su cocina, entablo conversación con ella.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Blaise a Hermione-Son solo amigos, de ello puedes estar segura.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto la castaña- ¿Y porque me dices eso?

-Por la cara que pusiste apenas entraste a la cocina. Los celos se te notan a leguas.- Le respondió Blaise

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!- Le afirmo muy silenciosamente para que solo él la escuchara.

-Si, ya lo creo.

-¡No son celos!-Volvo a repetirle- Es solo que…

-No te preocupes, él nunca buscaría nada con ella.

-¿Y tú como estas tan seguro?

-Porque confío en ellos y porque ella es mi esposa.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar. Por un lado estaba muy feliz por lo que le había dicho Blaise, ahora si estaba segura de que él nunca se acercaría a Pansy. "Pero…¿Qué fue lo que le propuso entonces?"

-No…No sabia que estaban casados.-Dijo la castaña bastante alto. Cosa que Draco y Pansy escucharon.

-Si.- La que le respondió fue Pansy- Nos casamos hace ya casi un año. Y si no aparecimos por aquí antes es porque cierto rubio no nos aviso.

-Es que ustedes seguían de luna de miel y no quería estropearles el viaje.- Se excusaba el rubio.

-Bueno eso ya lo hablamos, ¿No?-Les dijo Blaise.

-Claro- Respondió Pansy- Ahora ya esta salvado, si no nos hubiera propuesto ser los padrinos de Vi, ahora estaría sufriendo mil crucios..

-De eso estoy muy seguro-Respondió Draco-¿Entonces aceptaron? ¿Ambos?

-Por supuestos, que mejores padrinos para esa niña que nosotros.

-Jajaja- Rieron todos, menos Hermione que se sentía como fuera de contexto. Había entendido mal, solo le estaba proponiendo ser la madrina de la pequeña, y ella con sus celos creyó que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Pansy. No podía creerlo se sentía tan estúpida, como nunca se había sentido.

Mientras los amigos seguían riendo y preparando la comida, Hermione continuaba en su mundo. Hasta que un grito, que venia desde el comedor de su departamento, la saco de su ensoñación.

-¡¡Hermione!!-Se escucho el grito de una mujer por todo el departamento.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas?

-Si, aquí- Respondió corriendo hacia la chimenea que se encontraba en su living.- ¿Que sucede Ginny?

-Nada malo. Jeje. No te asustes. Solo quería recordarte que el sábado es nuestro día de compras, ósea, tu cumpleaños. Y ya con Luna decidimos a donde iremos.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Esta bien-Le respondió la castaña- ¿Te parece bien que invite a alguien?

-¿No traerás al huroncito con nosotras?-Grito la pelirroja para que cierto muchacho escuchara.

-Te escuche Weasley- Respondió Draco desde la cocina

-¡Que no soy Weasley! ¡¡Soy Potter!!

-Si,si. Como quieras-Le volvió a responder desde donde se encontraba.

-No Ginny. Hablaba de Pansy. ¿Te parece?

- ¿Parkinson? Claro, si es lo que quieres. Cuantas más seamos para elegir tu regalo mejor.

-Bueno entonces el sábado a la mañana- Dijo la castaña

- Si. Nos encontraremos aquí en tu departamento. Tenemos idea de ir al centro comercial que hay cerca de aquí. Le respondió la pelirroja

-Esta bien. Nos vemos. Saluda a James y a Harry por mí.

-Muy bien. Adiós Hermione. ¡¡Chau huron!! Jaja-Desaparecía la imagen de la pelirroja que se encontraba en la chimenea, mientras cierto rubio seguía elevando maldiciones en su contra.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Ginny, Hermione regreso a la cocina y entonces le comunico a Draco sobre su salida de mujeres, a la cual claro esta invito a Pansy. La morocha se sorprendió de la invitación, pero acepto gustosa, debía elaborar un plan, una forma de que Draco y Hermione terminaran juntos, y que mejor opción que empezar conociéndola que ir de compras.


	9. Capitulo 9: El dia llego

**Capitulo 9: El día llego**

Amanecía, el sol salió con todo su esplendor brillante y enorme sobre el cielo claro y celeste. El nuevo día comenzaba y para un rubio y una castaña este seria un día muy especial. Algunos calidos rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas semitransparentes de la habitación haciendo que la mujer se despertara en calma.

En la cocina de un departamento de Londres, un joven rubio comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Hermione despertaba lentamente por culpa de la clara luz que entraba desde su ventana, aunque la calidez le hacia querer seguir durmiendo. El día había llegado, hoy era el día de su cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía 23 años y debía prepararse para la salida con sus amigas. Pero antes de poder levantarse de la cama, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sorprendieron.

-Toc, toc-Escucho la castaña.

-Adelante-dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentada en la cama con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Vio como el rubio entraba por la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Buenos días cumpleañera-Saludo Draco mientras le sonreía a Hermione

La castaña quedo embobada con esa imagen que tenia frente a ella. Draco se encontraba todavía con su pijama puesto, que constaba solo de unos pantalones de seda negro. Su torso estaba descubierto y para completar toda esa espectacular imagen, estaba descalzo. A Hermione le pareció estar viendo a un Adonis, y vale decir que el rubio podía pasar claramente por un Dios Griego.

-Vas a seguir admirándome-le dijo el rubio sacando de su fantasía a Hermione- No es que me moleste… Tengo tu desayuno.

La castaña enrojeció tremendamente, _"Como había sido capaz de quedarme admirando embobada el cuerpo de Draco", "Como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre"_-Pensaba Hermione_.-"Bueno la verdad nunca vi uno que estuviera tan bien"._

-Mmm…Si, perdón-dijo Hermione- ¿Mi desayuno? Se ve bastante apetecible.

-Gracias, lo prepare para ti y bueno la mamadera es para Vi- Dijo Draco acercándole la bandeja a Hermione. Esta la apoyo sobre sus piernas y tomo la pequeña rosa roja que había allí, se la llevo hacia su nariz y olio su perfume, para luego apoyarla sobre la cama.

Draco observo la cuna donde estaba su pequeña hija y vio que esta todavía dormía, así que tomo la mamadera y la coloco sobre la mesa de luz que se encontraba junto a la cama. Luego volvió a sentarse a los pies de Hermione.

-¿Tú no desayunas?-Le pregunto Hermione

-Si, después lo hare.

-¿No te gustaría desayunar conmigo?-Le pregunto la castaña-

-¿Eso quieres?

-De verdad si.

-Muy bien señorita, sus deseos serán cumplidos por ser el día de su cumpleaños-le dijo Draco regalándole una esplendida sonrisa que lo hacia ver mas hermoso- Iré por una taza y otros waffles para mí. Enseguida vuelvo- Y sin más se dirigió hacia la cocina, para estar de vuelta en la habitación luego de 5 minutos.

-¿Esta mañana sale de compras?- Le pregunto el rubio.

-Si, vamos al centro comercial que fui contigo-Le respondió Hermione- Las chicas elegirán mi vestido para esta noche. Es como una tradición que tenemos.

-¿Tradición?

-Si. Cuando llega el cumpleaños de alguna de nosotras, salimos de compras y le regalamos una prenda para usar esa noche. Pero lo peor es que la cumpleañera no puede objetar nada, solo debe usar esa noche la prenda que sus amigas elijan.

-Ja,ja- Reía Draco- Espero no verte con un vestido amarillo chillón de esos que usaba Loovegood.

Hermione también sonrío, y solo deseaba internamente que eso no sucediera, sabia que sus amigas eran capaces de cualquier cosa, pero también que la conocían y nunca, pero nunca elegirían un vestido muy llamativo para que ella utilizara.

Así siguieron desayunando y charlando hasta que la niña despertó y Draco luego de darle su mamadera aprovecho para acercarle su regalo a Hermione.

-Bueno, este es el regalo de Vi-Dijo el rubio- Ella me pidió que te lo comprara y esta muy feliz, espera que te guste.

-¿Todo eso te dijo?-Le pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

-Si, si. Toma- Y le acerco un pequeño paquetito de color plateado con un moño rojo.

La castaña tomo el paquete y lentamente lo fue desenvolviendo. Dentro había una suave cajita de terciopelo negro. Hermione abrió la caja y se encontró con una preciosa cadena de oro con un relicario. Tomó la cadena en sus manos y abrió el relicario. De él salio una luz que proyecto una fotografía. En la foto se podía ver a ella con Vi en sus brazos y Draco mirándolas. Luego la foto cambio y apareció una en la que estaba ella sola con Vi en brazos. Y luego volvió a cambiar y en su lugar apareció Draco sonriendo con la pequeña en brazos.

Hermione no daba crédito de lo que veía, era sumamente hermoso, nadie le había regalado nunca algo tan hermoso y con tanto sentimiento. Una lágrima traviesa escapo de sus ojos para perderse en su mejilla. Draco noto la lagrima de Hermione y se apuro a borrarla con una suave caricia.

-¿No te a gustado?-Pregunto triste Draco

-¡¡¡Que!!!, es lo mas hermoso que me han regalado. ¡¡Gracias!!- Le respondió Hermione y se acerco hacia Draco para darle un abrazo y un beso. Luego le saco a la niña de los brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara. La pequeña reía ante tal demostración.

-Bueno creo que debo llevarme esto-le dijo Draco mientras tomaba la bandeja y salía por la puerta de la habitación.

Luego de las demostraciones de cariño y agradecimiento. Hermione se levanto, deposito a la pequeña en su cuna y se dirigió a darse un baño y prepararse para salir con sus amigas. Aunque mucho no le agradaba ir de compras con Ginny y Luna, ya que estas siempre e elegían algo que no iba con ella, pero estaba feliz y nada arruinaría ese día.

Para cuando Hermione ya estaba lista, había pasado no más de una hora. Tenía tiempo de arreglar algunas cosas en la casa antes de irse.

Salio de su habitación, no sin cerciorarse que la pequeña estuviera dormida, y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a encontrarse con Malfoy, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. En su lugar estaba Pansy dándole algunas órdenes a una pequeña elfina, a la cual Hermione reconoció ya que la había visto algunas veces en la Mansión Malfoy.

A La elfina la había llamado Draco para que cuidara a la pequeña mientras ellos salían. Hermione tenía que salir con sus amigas, y él debería hacer algunas cosas para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a la castaña.

En cuanto Pansy vio entrar a Hermione la saludo con un calido abrazo. Solo estuvieron unos minutos charlando hasta que aparecieron Luna y Ginny. En cuanto estas llegaron le desearon felicidades a la castaña y las cuatro mujeres se dispusieron a ir de compras.

Dentro del centro comercial, las cuatro buscaban algún vestido para que Hermione usara esa noche. Ya habían recorrido casi la mitad de los negocios sin encontrar uno que fuera del agrado de las cuatro. Generalmente alguna estaba en desacuerdo haciendo un comentario como "No me gusta ese color" o "Es muy largo" "muy escotado" o "muy cerrado" o esto o lo otro. Ninguna se decidía y Hermione pasaba de un lado a otro probándose vestidos.

Llegaron a un hermoso local, que parecía bastante caro, y Pansy las hizo entrar, estaba segura que allí encontrarían el vestido perfecto. Caminaron por los percheros hasta que la morena saco un vestido y se lo paso a Hermione.

-Pruébatelo – Le dijo – Este es perfecto.

-Nose – Le respondió Hermione- ¿No te parece un poco escotado en la espalda?

-No, no. Es divino. Ve al probador- La morena estaba segura que ese vestido se vería realmente bien en Hermione, y por supuesto que Draco caería a sus pies. El color del vestido era el favorito de Draco y Pansy lo sabía muy bien.

Hermione sin volver a poner objeción se dirigió al probador y se coloco el vestido. Al mirarse en el espejo le encanto el reflejo que este le proporcionaba. El vestido era realmente era perfecto, Pansy tenia razón. Todo, desde su forma, la suave tela, el color, largo y detalles era perfecto. Salio del probador para que sus amigas opinaran, por supuesto en cuanto la vieron todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese era el vestido. Sin más la castaña volvió al probador y se cambio. Ese era el vestido que llevaría, ya no tenían que seguir recorriendo todo el centro, ya lo había encontrado y era perfecto. Como en todos los cumpleaños, Hermione no pago el vestido sino que ese era el regalo de sus amigas, a las que ahora se sumaba la morocha.

Cuando salieron del local se dirigieron todas juntas a un restorante de allí, ya era la hora del almuerzo y decidieron que lo harían juntas. Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y comenzaron con una amena charla mientras esperaban que sus pedidos llegaran.

-Y bien- Dijo Ginny- Entonces Pansy ¿Te casaste con Blaise?

-Si - Le respondió esta- Ya hace más de un año

-¿Cómo puede ser que nosotras no nos hayamos enterado nada?- Le pregunto Luna – Es que si hubiéramos sabido, lo publicaríamos en la revista.

-Es que nosotros no queríamos que fuera de conocimiento público, aparte de que no nos casamos en Londres.-Le dijo la morocha.

-¡Ahh! – Respondió Ginny- Nosotras si nos casamos aquí.

-Si, eso Salio publicado en todos los diarios- Dijo la rubia

-Si yo lo leí. Hace bastante que están casadas ¿No?-Les pregunto la morocha.

-Ron y Luna se casaron hace casi tres años y ya tienen una pequeñita hermosa- le contaba Hermione- Y Harry y Ginny hace dos años, y también tienen a James que es unos meses mas grande que Victoria.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?- Pregunto Pansy tratando de sacarle tema sobre hombres.- ¿Por qué no te has casado? Eres inteligente, hermosa, dudo que a algún hombre no le guste una mujer como vos.

-Yo…Este…Creo que no encontré a la persona adecuada. A parte de que me dedique plenamente a estudiar y al trabajo.

-Ya veo- Le respondió la morocha- ¿Pero ahora podrías conseguir a alguien? Seguramente cierto chico que yo conozco estaría encantado de ser tu pareja.-Le insinúo Pansy para sondear el tema antes de llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque ya estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo a como de lugar. Esos dos terminarían juntos, ella se encargaría de eso.

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo, mientras a Hermione se le coloreaban las mejillas.

-Nadie –Se apresuro a responder Hermione- Solo son alucinaciones de Pansy.

-No, nada de eso. Y lo sabes muy bien.

-Bueno, ya esta bien- Hermione quería cambiar el tema- No vinimos aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental.

-Esta bien. No hablo más. Pero debes saber que tengo razón.-Termino diciéndole Pansy, esta noche se encargaría de hacerle notar a Hermione que ella tenía razón. Mientras una pelirroja y una rubia se miraban sin entender nada.

-¿Y a ustedes no les gustaría tener niños?- Le pregunto Hermione a la morocha para cambiar el tema.

-La verdad es que si. Pero nose si todavía sea el tiempo, recién hace poco nos casamos, y bueno yo tampoco se si seré una buena madre. Por ahora practicare con Vi. Si es que Draco y tú me la prestan.-Le respondió Pansy mirando a Hermione.

Mientras seguían conversando, el mesero se acerco con los deliciosos platillos que cada una había pedido de almuerzo. Todas comenzaron a degustarlo y continuaban con su charla, pasando de un tema a otro y riendo junto a la morena como si siempre hubieran sido amigas.

Luego al terminar de almorzar, recorrieron un rato más el centro comercial y cada una termino comprándose algo que utilizarían esa noche.

Pansy se compro un hermoso vestido plateado que acentuaba todas sus curvas, tenía un gran escote, como ella solía usar cuando acudían a fiesta en Hogwarts, y era largo hasta los tobillos.

Luna se decidió por un vestido algo mas juvenil y alegre como siempre solía usar. No le llegaba vas abajo de las rodillas y su falda tenia mucho vuelo y estaba adornada con unos volados. El color que había elegido era un celeste claro. Que combinaba con el precioso color de sus ojos.

Ginny eligió un vestido bastante sobrio. El color era negro y si bien era ajustado en la parte superior, con el corte princesa que tenía lograba que lentamente se fuera soltando cuanto mas abajo iba. Le llegaba también hasta los tobillos.

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, las tres amigas se despidieron dejando a la castaña sola, y tomaron la chimenea hacia sus respectivas casas. No antes sin haber aconsejado a Hermione que zapatos, peinado y maquillaje utilizar con aquel vestido. A la noche se volverían a encontrar.

La castaña se sorprendió de no haber encontrado a Draco, ni a la elfina ni a la pequeña. No sabía donde se habrían metido, pero intento relajarse y se dio un baño con sus sales preferidas. Luego debería preparase para la cena de aquella noche, eso es lo que ella pensaba, que solo seria una cena con sus más íntimos amigos.

_**Nunca sospecho que un rubio había decidido hacerle pasar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Fiesta sorpresa

**Capitulo 10: fiesta sorpresa **

Draco había ultimado todos los detalles de la fiesta aquella mañana. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Ginny para que ellos se encargaran de avisarles a todos los amigos y gente querida de Hermione que asistieran. Y obviamente ninguno se perdería un cumpleaños de aquella magnitud, mas sabiendo que todo estaba organizado por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. La mayoría estaba muy sorprendido de aquella actitud del rubio para con Hermione.

También había salido tan temprano para conseguir el regalo perfecto para Hermione. Había recorrido varios lugares pero nada le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para regalárselo. Hasta que en una joyería mágica del callejón Diagon lo encontró. Era el perfecto regalo, tanto para ella como para él, ya que este obsequio escondía una historia mágica en el.

Todo estaba listo y preparado para aquella noche. El lugar, la música, la comida, la decoración y los invitados ya estaban avisados. Draco había hecho un gran trabajo preparando aquella fiesta. Aunque contó con bastante ayuda.

La castaña después de su baño largo y relajante, se preparaba para esa noche especial. Estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabia porque, nada había de extraño en ir a cenar con sus amigos, es mas, muchas veces lo había hecho, pero algo… algo la hacia estar nerviosa.

Se sentó bien derecha frente a un espejo que se encontraba situado sobre la comoda de su dormitorio. Comenzó lentamente a maquillarse, aunque nunca lo hacia demasiado estaba provista de aquellos elementos. Se maquillo suave, y muy delicadamente con unos colores que combinaban con aquel vestido que habían elegido para ella.

Luego ocupo su tiempo con su cabello, aunque no le desagradaba tenerlo enrulado, había decidido esta vez alisárselo. Tomo la crema alisadora que hacia tiempo había comprado en el callejón Diagon y comenzó a pasarla por su cabello. En unos segundos su pelo cambio de esponjoso y enrulado a lacio y sedoso. Se observo detenidamente en el espejo y realmente le agrado el reflejo que este le obsequiaba. Camino hasta su armario y de el descolgó el vestido que debía ponerse. Tomo los zapatos que también se encontraban allí y la pequeña cartera que utilizaría.

Comenzó a colocarse el vestido. Mientras sentía la suavidad de la tela recorrer todo su cuerpo, pensaba en los cambios que había sufrido hasta ese momento. Si estaba mas agradable a la vista de los hombres, si había cambiado su carácter y su forma de ser, pero algo la angustiaba, algo no estaba perfecto en su vida. Sus años llegaban cada vez más rápido y ella solo dedicaba su vida al estudio y trabajo. Hermione en ese momento envidiaba la vida que llevaban sus amigas, aunque la envidia era sana, ya que eran sus mejores amigas, y ella había participado en cada momento especial en el transcurso del tiempo, al igual que ellas estaban junto a Hermione en los buenos y malos momentos. Pero verdaderamente si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, la castaña estaba segura que cambiaria su vida.

Termino lentamente de colocarse el vestido y cuando ya lo hubo abrochado se coloco los zapatos y alejo sus pensamientos. Hoy era su cumpleaños y no estaba dispuesta a que sus amigos la vieran triste y melancólica. Tomo la pequeña cartera y comenzó a guardar algunos objetos de utilidad en ella. Luego de mirarse en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia colocado en la puerta del lado interior del armario, y viendo que todo había quedado perfecto y que realmente se veía hermosa, decidió dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Draco para comprobar si el se encontraba allí. Con tristeza se fue hacia la cocina ya que el rubio no se encontraba en el departamento.

_-"¿Por qué no habrá vuelto todavía?"-_ Pensaba Hermione- _"¿No me acompañara a la cena?". "¿Pero si habíamos quedado en que iría conmigo?"_

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, una pelirroja llagaba hasta su departamento.

-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!, ¿Dónde estas?- Gritaba

-Aquí en la cocina-Respondió levemente la castaña.

-¡Ah! Ya creía que te habías ido. ¿Qué esperas vamos?

-No! Yo debía esperar a Draco, iría con él.

-Es que el ya esta allá, me dijo que yo pasara por ti, porque tubo que hacer un par de cosas y estaba retrasado.

-Ah!-solo respondió con desgano la castaña, estaba un poco decepcionada de no haber encontrado al rubio en todo el día.-Bueno vamos.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, aunque claro Hermione no estaba enterada de esto. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del restorante, Hermione entro decidida a aquel lugar. Sin imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaba.

En cuanto entro pudo ver a una multitud de gente. No estaba segura de los que sucedía hasta que todos en conjunto gritaron.

-¡¡Sorpresa!!

Se escuchaba mucha música, la castaña recorrió todo el lugar con su vista y allí pudo divisar a la persona que estaba buscando, pero tanta gente se acerco a saludarla y desearle felicidades que ella no pudo llegar hasta donde él se encontraba. Él solamente le dedico una gran sonrisa y se quedo ubicado allí en la barra del bar donde estaba. Ginny le dijo suavemente al oído que todo había sido ideado y armado por Draco especialmente para ella.

Draco la vio llegar con la pelirroja de su amiga. La observo detalladamente. Noto que estaba sumamente emocionada y sorprendida de ver a toda aquella gente allí. Le encantaba verla tan feliz, por ello había organizado todo eso. La miro detenidamente, observó todo lo que llevaba puesto. Ese vestido verde, color que a él le encantaba de sobremanera, entallado al cuerpo, con muy poco escote de frente pero que la hacia ver extremadamente sexy. El peinado y maquillaje simple, como ella solía ser. Pero nada lo había prevenido para lo que estaba a punto de ver. En cuanto Hermione se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda él rubio pudo observar el pronunciado escote de espalda que tenia aquel vestido. Éste escote era buche y le llegaba hasta el comienzo de la cadera, cosa que al rubio no le paso desapercibido.

_-"Claro como no imaginarlo"-_ pensó Draco- _"Si Pansy la acompaño a comprarlo" "Seguramente ella esta atrás de todo esto"_

Hermione estuvo casi todo el tiempo hablando con sus excompañeros de colegio. Con mayoría estaba en contacto, pero sabía muy pocas cosas. Y con otros hacia muchísimo que no hablaba.

Neville y Lavender se acercaron a charlar con Hermione. Ellos llevaban ya 1 año de casados y Lavander estaba embarazada de 6 meses. Cosa que a la castaña sorprendió ya que no sabia que estaban esperando un pequeño.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!- Le dijo Lavander abrazándola como podía con su abultada panza.

-Gracias – Respondió la castaña- ¡Felicidades para ustedes también!- Le dijo refiriéndose al pequeño que esperaban

-Gracias-respondió Neville

-Y ¿ya saben que será?

-Si, un varón- Le dijo demostrando su adoración y orgullo de padre.

-Hermione- La llamaba acercándose Padma- De verdad no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy halla organizado todo esto para ti. ¿No sabia que estaban en pareja?

-No, no somos pareja- Le respondió la castaña con algo de añoranza ya que de verdad le agradaría la idea.

-¡Oh! Yo creí que como había organizado todo esto era por algo.

-No, solo somos amigos. Y la verdad estoy tan asombrada como vos.

Mientras continuaron hablando Hermione también pudo devisar entre la gente a Parvati quienes con su hermana Padma se casaron con dos hermanos gemelos un año mayores que ellas. También vio a Seamus, Dean, Bill Weasley y Fleur, a Percy y Audrey su esposa, George y Angelina, Hannah Abbott y su esposo, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, pudo ver a Theodore Nott junto a su esposa y obviamente a Pansy y Blaise. Y a muchos otros estudiantes de Hogwarts y compañeros suyos del Hospital San Mungo.

Las horas pasaron. Ellos no se hablaron en todo ese tiempo solo se miraban, se observaban. No paraban de hacerlo. Se sonreían, pero ninguno de los dos se acercaba hacia el otro. Hasta que una morena que había visto todas esas escenitas se canso.

Pansy llamo a Blaise. Debían hacer algo y rápido. La morena ya tenia todo pensado y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de su marido.

-Vamos- Le dijo- Ve por Hermione y sácala a bailar. Yo iré por Draco. Luego ustedes se acercan y cambiaremos las parejas. Pero que no se note, Blaise. Hazlo disimuladamente. Entabla una conversación con Hermione, hazla reír y ríe tú. Tenemos que lograr que Draco se ponga celoso, aunque contigo no lo hará mucho, pero yo intentare de mi parte hacer algunos comentarios.

Mientras Blaise se acercaba a Hermione, la morocha convenció a Draco para bailar. Draco y Pansy bailaban suavemente al compás de la música en el centro de la pista de baile. Sus pasos elegantes y sincronizados los hacia resaltan sobre los demás bailarines.

Blaise se acerco a Hermione y la saco a bailar, tal y como había quedado con Pansy. Lentamente ellos también se fueron dirigiendo hacia el centro de la pista de baile mientras conversaban animadamente. Blaise intentaba que la castaña riera y se divirtiera mientras Pansy se ocuparía de hacerle notar a Draco lo bien que se veía aquella pareja, solamente para que al rubio le entraran celos, aunque con Balise fuera muy difícil de conseguir.

Hermione reía a cada comentario gracioso que Blaise le hacia. La morocha intentaba que Draco la llevara más cerca de ellos para poder empezar con su plan. Mientras observaba como la castaña y el morocho reían comenzó a hablarle al rubio.

-¿Te das cuenta?- Le pregunto- ¿Mira como le esta coqueteado a Granger?

- ¿Qué decís Pansy?

-Si mira- le dijo y giro al rubio para que mirara a la otra pareja- Le esta coqueteando, y adelante nuestro.

- No, Pansy solo están hablando.

-Vamos acércate- Le espeto la morena- Vamos, a cambiar de pareja.

-¡No!- le dijo el rubio- No creo que sea buena idea que baile con Hermione

- Claro que es buena idea. Debes ayudarme, no quiero quedarme sin marido.

-¿No estarás exagerando un poco?

-¡No! Le esta coqueteando, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No lo creo de Blaise-Le respondió el rubio, aunque Pansy había logrado que le entraran dudas.

- Si, míralos. Vamos a cambiar las parejas.

-Bueno vamos- se resigno el rubio

Ya esta, lo había logrado. Había conseguido que Hermione y Draco estuvieran juntos. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos se decidieran a dar el paso final. Ella ya había hecho lo que podía y estaba satisfecha con su trabajo. Ahora se relajaría y disfrutaría de aquella fiesta con su marido.

Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar aquel momento, ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra mientras se dedicaban a bailar aquella pieza. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquella sensación, que aquellos sentimientos que sentían se terminaran luego de ese baile.

Mientras bailaban él podía sentir su suave perfume a jazmín, mezclado con ese perfecto aroma a mujer que la caracterizaba. Podía sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, acariciando todo su ser, aunque fuera un hecho inconciente para ella. Podía notar su nerviosismo y el de aquella dama que lo acompañaba. Podía sentir cada partícula de su ser vibrar ante un simple movimiento de su pareja. Podía dejar de respirar en ese mismo instante y detener aquel momento por la eternidad.

Podía…Quería…Pero no debía probar nuevamente aquellos labios dulces, con sabor a miel, que lo volvían loco.

Mientras bailaban ella podía sentir el aroma mentolado y masculino de su acompañante. Podía sentir sus frías manos recorrerle la espalda desnuda. Podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y el de su pareja. Podía sentir al igual que él cada célula de su ser vibrar. Podía sentir la magia que circulaba alrededor de ellos en esos momentos.

Podía…Quería…Pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a pobrar nuevamente aquellos finos labios que la volvían loca.

Luego de ese baile siguió otro, y otro, y otro. Draco no volvió a soltarla en toda la noche, solamente cuando alguien se acercaba a despedirse. La noche paso rápidamente y fue maravillosa para aquella pareja, aunque no se lo admitieran.


	11. Capitulo 11: Tú eres mi Gaia

**Gracias por a todos quienen sigan esta historia. Gracias por los mensajes. Les dejo otro cap. Besos.**

**_"Despertares"_**

**Capitulo 11: Tú eres mi Gaia.**

Luego del encuentro que tuvieron esa noche, De ese magnifico baile que habían disfrutado, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos no dejaban que sus mentes se relajaran. No podían olvidar el momento vivido minutos atrás.

La castaña se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un delicioso te.

Cuando llego a ella vio sentado en una de las sillas a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos jugando con una pequeña cajita .Pudo notar que él tampoco podía dormir ya que estaba preparándose un te lo mismo que haría ella.

-No puedes dormir-interrumpió la castaña entrando en la cocina

-No-Le respondió el rubio- Y por lo que veo tu tampoco. ¿Quieres un te?

-A eso venia-Dijo la castaña percatándose de la vestimenta que traía Draco, en realidad de su torso desnudo. Nuevamente se quedaba embobada mirándolo como hacia unas horas atrás. Ella no se hubiera imaginado nunca que él solo dormía con un pantalón, y por lo que noto no era el mismo que había utilizado aquella mañana para llevarle el desayuno a su cuarto. Si bien este también era de seda, pero su color difería, este era verde.

-Siéntate, yo los preparo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se sentó y mientras observaba como el rubio preparaba las bebidas. "_De verdad que esta diferente"_-pensó Hermione- _"Esta cambiado, mas maduro, pero tan hermoso como siempre"_

-Draco, creo que no te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho

-No es necesario. Ah! No te di mi obsequio-Le dijo el rubio.

-No!!, con todo lo que has hecho ya es suficiente.

-No importa, a parte ya lo tengo-Le respondió pasándole la pequeña cajita plateada con moño verde, con la que había estado en la mano cuando Hermione entro en la cocina.- Te lo iba a dejar sobre la mesa para que lo descubrirás mañana, pero ya que estas aquí…

-Gracias-solo pudo decirle Hermione mientras abría aquel regalo. Dentro de la caja plateada había otra mas pequeña de terciopelo rojo, al abrirla se encontró con un fino anillo de oro, no muy ostentoso, que en el centro tenia una pequeña piedra preciosa

.- Es hermoso-Le dijo la castaña

-Pruébatelo-Le insistió Draco. Hermione tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo. Una pequeña e imperceptible onda mágica le rodeo el dedo.

-Me queda perfecto

-Si, quien me lo vendió dijo que seria así. A ver pásamelo-Le pidió Draco. La castaña intento quitárselo pero no pudo sacarlo del dedo.

-No puedo-Le dijo mirándolo. El rubio solo sonrío feliz- ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que…Perdóname. Tendría que haberte contado la historia del anillo- Le dijo el rubio.

-¿La historia?

-Si. El vendedor me dijo que este anillo tiene su historia.

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás. En otra época, en otra era y en otros mundos, existieron dos seres que se amaron sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de tener todo en contra, el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Gaia se amaron._

Mientras Draco comenzaba a contar la historia, Hermione lo escuchaba atenta y silenciosamente.

_Endimión fue el príncipe del planeta Petrión. Un lugar en el que solo los seres mágicos como él podían vivir. Un mundo maravilloso, fantástico y extraordinario a la vez._

_Gaia era la princesa del planeta Litruen. También un lugar hermoso y fantástico. Pero nada parecido al planeta Petrion. Su mundo de hadas era un lugar al que solo podían entrar los de su especie._

_Ellos se conocieron en un baile de mascaras que se realizó en la Luna de Anala. Allí podían convivir todos los seres de los diferentes planetas. Allí se vieron, allí se conocieron y allí se enamoraron._

_El príncipe Endimión un ser listo, valiente, sabio y hermoso. El príncipe de los elfos, hermoso con su cabellera corta bien negra, tan oscura como la mismísima noche. Con sus ojos claros, grises, tan grises como la gran luna plateada que brilla en las noches._

_La princesa Gaia, era la princesa de la hadas. Ella como Endimión, era muy lista, amable y hermosa, con su cabellera larga hasta la cintura, lacia y rubia con destellos de sol. Su aura iluminada daba que la sensación que ésta fuera un ángel. Sus ojos claros como…como la pura miel extraída de las abejas._

_A pesar de ser muy distintos, de ser de diferentes razas, de vivir en diferentes mundos, uno tan alejado del otro, se amaron._

_Endimión quería asegurarse que ella lo amaba y que siempre se amarían por ello mando a fabricar un par de alianzas para regalarle a Gaia. Estas eran de oro puro y cada una tenía una piedra preciosa que representaba a su amado. Piezas únicas, inigualables e irremplazables._

_El príncipe con su magia hechizo las alianzas, y fue al encuentro de su amor. Como ninguno de los dos podía vivir en el mundo del otro, debían verse en el lugar donde se conocieron. Allí se encontraron, en la Luna de Anala. Allí podían corresponder a su amor. Allí eran unos solo. _

_En aquel paraíso que ellos construyeron, a escondidas de sus familias, se encontraban para amarse. Endimión le entrego como prueba de amor aquellas alianzas. Cada uno le coloco al otro la que le correspondía, cada uno se comprometió, con el mas puro amor, a respetar y amar por siempre al otro._

_Pero estos anillos tienen un poder, ese poder es que quien lo regala y a la persona que se lo regala, si realmente se aman, nunca podrán quitarse el anillo hasta que dejen de amarse o uno de los dos muera._

_Desde ese día no se separaron nunca más, y aunque tuvieron que vivir en un mundo diferente al que cada uno estaba acostumbrado, no les importo, su amor era mucho más valioso._

-¡Oh!- solo pudo articular la castaña.

-Perdóname, es que la historia me fascino y yo solo quería asegurarme que…-Pero la castaña no lo dejo terminar.

- Es una historia muy triste y bella a la vez- La castaña no hablo, no respiro, no se movió hasta que Draco termino de contarle aquella fascinante historia. Ahora sabia perfectamente a que se refería el rubio cuando le dijo que le encanto aquella historia y lo que los anillos representaban, y por ello decidió regalárselos.- ¿Y el otro anillo?- Le pregunto la castaña.

-Lo tengo yo, no quería darte los dos y que te asustaras.-Le respondió Draco

Luego el rubio se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió fuera de la cocina. Al regresar le entrego a Hermione otra pequeña cajita de terciopelo idéntica a la anterior. Hermione la tomo y la abrió, en ella encontró el otro anillo.

-Puedes entregárselo a quien tú quieras, no pienses que…-Pero Draco no pudo continuar hablando, Hermione lo corto.

-Yo…Draco…Nose que decir. Esto me confunde. Esto no puede ser. Nosotros somos muy distintos. Somos como polos opuestos. No funcionaríamos.

-No tienes que decir nada. Permíteme a mí decirte lo que pienso, lo que siento. ¿Nunca escuchaste decir que los polos opuestos se atraen?-Le pregunto el rubio.

-Yo…Nose…-Pero el joven la interrumpió y no la dejo continuar

-Tú eres luz y yo oscuridad- Le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú eres fuego y yo hielo- Continuo mientras la castaña estaba muda mirándolo.

-Tú eres la luna, siempre brillante, rodeada de estrellas aunque ninguna como tú; y yo soy el sol, un astro solitario.

-Tú eres mujer y yo hombre

-Tú eres mi Gaia y yo quiero ser tú Endimión.

-Tú eres tú y yo solo soy yo

-Solo un hombre enamorado de una mujer. Solo un hombre que junto a ti puede formar un nosotros.

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco hasta Draco y colocando un dedo sobre su boca le dijo:

-Shhh, me convenciste con solo decir que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y luego se acerco y lo beso uniéndose en un beso, primero suave, tímido y romántico. Luego se fue convirtiendo en un beso furioso y apasionado.

Pronto ella se vio apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él. El joven levantó muy lentamente el rostro de ella de aquel refugio en que se encontraba y la observó. Notó la vergüenza en sus ojos, notó su nerviosismo y porque no decir temor. Acarició su castaña cabellera suavemente, tomo uno de sus rizos en sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el.

La besó en la cabeza, beso cada uno de sus cabellos, sintió su aroma, luego volvió a tomar el rostro de la castaña y beso su frente, a continuación besó su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Y así comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por todo su rostro, suave y lentamente.

La castaña solo pudo quedarse quieta ante tal demostración de amor del rubio. En ningún momento besó sus labios, dejaría que ella buscara su boca. Exigiera sus labios, pidiera un nuevo beso.

El rubio llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Hermione comenzando a acariciarla, mientras su otra mano seguía en la cintura de la chica, sosteniéndola. Sus manos estaban frías, pero eso no le molestaba a Hermione, es mas, le agradaba ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse como si de una llama se tratara. Después de unos momentos mirándose fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido más que sus respiraciones, la castaña se armo de valor y se acerco con toda lentitud a la boca de Draco y volvió a unir sus labios. El rubio sonrío para sus adentros sintiéndose vencedor.

Hermione no podía pensar en nada mas que en él, en su rostro, sobretodo en sus labios, en su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, en la sensación que le provocaba aquel contacto. La excitaba, la quemaba , lo deseaba tanto que solo se dejo llevar hasta la recamara del rubio con docilidad.

Se encontraban ya en la habitación de pie uno frente al otro con sus manos entrelazadas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podía abrirlos, no se animaba, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir y aunque lo deseara, también había una parte que de ella insegura. Draco aprovechó aquello para permitirse sonreír.

Una de sus manos se poso en el cuello de la chica donde la acaricio lentamente y de ahí fue continuando su camino hasta el hombro pasando por uno de los tirantes del camisón, el cual lo acompaño en todo su trayecto a través del brazo desnudo de Hermione y a medida que avanzaba podía sentir que la chica se erizaba por tal contacto, como su piel respondía al tacto de su mano. Cuando llegó al final, hizo el mismo recorrido con el otro bazo y así la despojo de su suave camisón de seda, dejándolo caer al piso.

Suavemente la condujo hacia la cama y allí la deposito quedando él sobre ella a sólo centímetros de distancia. Y finalmente juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella.

Entre besos, caricias y suspiros se encontraron disfrutando juntos donde el único testigo de su amor era aquella habitación.

Ella temblando, aferrándose a la espalda de el, sintiendo como se fusionaban, como eran uno solo. Lagrimas que amenazaban con salir se agolparon en sus ojos, con fuerza mantuvo sus labios, para evitar que un grito saliera de su boca.

Draco no quería hacerle daño, sabia que esa era la primera vez para la castaña y quería que fuera la mejor, lentamente fue deteniendo sus movimientos.

Draco busco la mirada de Hermione, se miraron, la mano de ella que lo acariciaba le demostraba que estaba bien con él. Besó sus labios despacio y cuando ella al fin respondió, siguió con suaves movimientos. Hermione notó como el placer la inundaba, llegando a cada poro, a cada célula de su ser. Pronto solo se escuchaban los gemidos que inundaron el lugar, anunciando que la culminación del éxtasis estaba por llegar. Así fue como, el orgasmo llegó a sus cuerpos callando el último gemido en la boca del otro.

Draco se desplomó encima de una agitada Hermione, apoyando su cara en el cuello de esta. Lentamente se fue colocando a su costado sin despegar su cabeza del cuerpo de Hermione. Por unos instantes se mantuvieron callados, cómplices del silencio. Cómplices del momento que acababan de pasar, cómplices del amor que sentían. Solo disfrutándolo.

El rubio acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo de la castaña. Ella se quedo dormida bajo las suaves y dulces caricias que su amante le regalaba. Él se quedo dormido luego de sentir la suave respiración de ésta que le informaba que ya se había dormido y que estaba cómoda y protegida bajo sus brazos.

Y abrazados mientras en sus sueños volverían a rememorar aquel mágico momento, se durmieron. Cuando despertaran tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.


	12. Capitulo 12: Mansión Malfoy

**Capitulo 12: Mansión Malfoy.**

El día llegaba nuevamente. El calor del hogar se sentía en aquella habitación donde dos cuerpos todavía reposaban en la mullida cama. Se encontraban en la misma posición en que habían quedado la noche anterior. El primero en despertar fue Draco, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la perfecta escena que había vivido la noche anterior. Hermione reposaba su cabeza sobre el torso descubierto de este.

Todavía recordaba el perfume y el sabor de su piel. La calidad y suavidad de sus caricias. La ingenuidad de sus besos. La inocencia y la vergüenza en su rostro. En ese rostro que tanto adoraba. En su mente rememoraba los momentos vividos horas atrás. Recordaba una y otra vez, cada una de las veces que la había hecho suya, tan suavemente, tan dulcemente para no lastimarla. Aunque también debía admitir que luego de unas horas se fue tornando más y más descontrolado.

Sonrío al recordar esos maravillosos momentos…maravillado de estar plenamente con ella. Maravillado de saber que era suya…que el era su primer hombre y que nunca se arrepentiría de darle aquella oportunidad. El se encargaría de hacerla sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo.

Lentamente Hermione fue abriendo sus ojos. Recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Podía sentir su calido cuerpo junto a ella. Podía sentir su perfume varonil entrar por sus fosas nasales cada vez que respiraba. Se sentía bien…se sentía realmente feliz de haberse entregado a él. A ese ser que llenaba su vida, que la completaba. Aunque se hubiera resistido a aceptarlo desde un principio, ahora no se arrepentía, aunque sus miedos estaban aflorando lentamente.

Se giro y observo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. El le sonrío desplegando una sonrisa que la dejo maravillada.

-Buenos días – Le dijo él mientras se incorporaba en la cama y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo- ¿Cómo haz dormido?

-Buenos días- Le respondió la castaña acercándose a él y regalándole un suave beso en los labios.- He dormido muy bien. Gracias. ¿Tu?

-¿Yo?. Excelente. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Hermione se sonrojo, esto hizo que Draco se acercara hacia ella y nuevamente juntara sus labios, cuando se separaron la primera en hablar fue la castaña.

-Creo que iré a ducharme, luego desayunamos.

-¿Quieres compañía?- Le pregunto un entusiasmado rubio

-Creo que esta vez es mejor que valla sola.

-¡Oh!- Fue lo único que respondió el muchacho desilusionado.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y tomo su camisón que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación y se lo coloco. Luego se dirigió decidida hacia el baño. Allí se dedicaría a pesar en cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sensación y cada momento que Draco le había regalado.

Entro al baño, fue abriendo y regulando la temperatura de la ducha a su gusto. Luego volvió a despojarse del camisón y se introdujo en la tina. El agua caía desde su cabeza bajando por todo su cuerpo. El agua calida como a ella le gustaba. Miro su mano y allí observo el pequeño anillo que Draco le había regalado. Intento quitarlo nuevamente pero era inútil, al final debía confiar en aquella maravillosa historia. Sonrío, le gustaba la idea, aunque como era ella siempre calculando cada detalle no podía comprender como habían llegado a esa situación. No era que Draco no le atraía, ni que no se estuviera enamorando, mejor dicho que no estuviera enamorada, pero ella siempre estaba segura de todo y con él era distinto, él…él le despertaba tanto seguridad como inseguridad.

Se coloco un poco se Shampoo en los cabellos y comenzó a masajearlo mientras revivía y revivía las horas pasadas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos…Tan concentrada que no noto cuando alguien entro en la tina junto a ella.

Draco no soportaba estar en la cama mientras esperaba que Hermione se duchara. Para el era mas rápido…Bueno mas divertido bañarse juntos. No espero mas y decidido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, si ahora era suya.

Draco entro sigilosamente al baño...cerrando la puerta tras de si para que el vapor y calor del lugar no se escabullera. Observo la silueta de la castaña a través de la fina cortina de baño. Veía su cuerpo, sus cuervas, sus movimientos. Se percato que Hermione no había percibido su presencia y continuo mirándola. Era perfecta...Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser. Definitivamente la amaba, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Camino sin causar ningún ruido hasta la tina. Corrió lentamente la cortina para no llamar la atención de la castaña y se introdujo en aquella blanca y espaciosa bañera.

Hermione se estaba masajeando su cabeza cuando percibió unas suaves y delicadas manos que le ayudaban en su tarea.

Draco se encontraba detrás de ella y poso sus manos sobre las de esta en su cabello. Al percatarse de esto la castaña se giro y se encontró con el escultural blanquecino cuerpo del rubio que llenaba sus pensamientos. Este le sonrío y se acerco a besarla antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

**El agua estaba tibia y daba gusto estar debajo de ella. Dentro de aquel lugar tan calido se sentía, se respiraba amor. Draco tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo de Hermione. Comenzó a danzar con sus manos en el cuerpo de la castaña. Ella podía sentir las suaves y delicadas manos recorrer su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su espalda, sus caderas, sus muslos. Draco enjabono cada parte del cuerpo lentamente, produciendo una considerable cantidad de espuma. Los dos estaban disfrutando aquel momento. Aquello era tan erótico que algo se estaba despertando. El fuego comenzaba a encenderse en los cuerpos de esas dos personas.**

**Repentinamente el rubio dejo el jabón a un lado y tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos besándola con pasión. Estaban excitados. Aquel contacto, aquellas sensaciones, aquella situación, aquel momento los había incitado…los había inducido a ese clima.**

**El rubio levanto lentamente a la castaña y esta coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura envolviéndolo para sujetarse. Draco la penetro lentamente mientras le besaba el suave y delgado cuello.**

**Ambos se movían, se excitaban, se deseaban. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, tocando el cielo. Ambos se amaron. Ambos se amaban.**

Luego, aunque bastantes cansados por el placer, la excitación y la pasión con que se habían amado, continuaron bañándose como era debido. Sin más interrupciones que algún beso.

-Tengo miedo…de esto…-Se animo a declararle la castaña.

-Hermione, no me enamore de ti de ayer para hoy. Te amo desde hace bastante, aunque no lo dijera ni demostrara. Y cuando te vi….Te vi sostener a mi hija en tus brazos, te ame mas porque supe que no habría nadie mejor para haber estado y estar con ella y cuidarla que tu.

Te amo cuando veo como le sonríes, le juegas y como la amas. Porque se que aunque no sea enteramente tuya. Una parte de ella te pertenece al igual que una parte de ti le pertenece a ella.

-Yo…-Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, el rubio la había tomado y juntado sus bocas en un suave y tierno beso.

Ambos se besaban…Ambos compartían las mismas sensaciones…Los mismos sentimientos.

Luego del baño relajante…bueno no tan relajado. Se dispusieron a desayunar. La castaña preparo un rico desayuno para ambos. Al terminar se prepararon para ir en busca de Victoria, que se encontraba en la madriguera ya que Molly Weasley se había ofrecido a cuidarla la noche anterior.

Tomaron la red flu y llegaron rápidamente allí. Molly los recibió en su casa y ellos pasaron un rato charlando allí ya que la señora Weasley los invito a comer y de allí no podían irse para no desairear a aquella mujer tan agradable. Después de unos deliciosos bocadillos que compartieron con toda la familia Weasley, se prepararon para seguir su camino. Draco ya tenia decidido que hacer esa tarde.

**Se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco los apareció en las puertas para poder contemplar todo el trabajo que habían hecho. Cuando traspasaron las rejas de la mansión Hermione quedo maravillada con aquel paisaje tan diferente al que había visto en un principio. El pasto volvía a ser suave y extremadamente verde. Las flores, arbustos y árboles volvieron a tener vida. El lago nuevamente transparente dejaba ver las criaturas que había en su interior. Draco los dirigió hacia los rosedales, totalmente cubiertos de rosas rojas, tal como le gustaban a su madre. Despedían un precioso perfume y sus pétalos eran perfectos. Todo aquel paisaje estaba perfectamente arreglado.**

**Lentamente fueron pasando y llegando hacia la entrada de aquella mansión. Su cambio visto desde afuera ya era impresionante...Se observaban mas ventanas de las que había tenido. Las enredaderas verdes y con flores le daban un contraste especial a aquella fachada gris.**

Dracohabía contratado a los mejores arquitectos, diseñadores y paisajistas mágicos para que trabajaran en aquel proyecto de restauración.

Hermione quedo verdaderamente impresionada. Todo estaba tan hermoso, tan cambiado de cómo lo había visto la primera vez antes de las reformas.

Al entrar en la mansión ya no había oscuridad. Ahora todo estaba bañado por unos calidos e iluminadores rayos que se colaban por las suaves y semitransparentes cortinas de los amplios ventanales.

Los muebles habían sido cambiados por unos más sencillos, modernos y en colores claros para darle un ambiente mas calido al hogar. El único lugar que no había sido tocado fue el estudio donde se encontraba la biblioteca, aquel lugar lo habían mantenido igual en todos sus detalles.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Draco dirigió a Hermione hacia la primer puerta de aquel pasillo. En aquel lugar se encontraba el cuarto para la pequeña. Todo allí era puramente blanco con algunos toques en rosa, la habitaron era espaciosa y en el centro se encontraba la pequeña cuna para la niña. Contenía todos los juguetes y accesorios que una pequeña niña podría necesitar, la castaña quedo enamorada de aquel lugar, era perfecto para su pequeña, si ahora se animarla a considerarla suya. Draco no había dejado detalle sin preveer en aquel lugar. Constaba de un gran ventanal al cual podían salir a un confortable balcón que su vista les regalaría todas las tardes un precioso atardecer.

Salieron de la habitación y el rubio las condujo hacia otra que se encontraba justo al lado. Al entrar Hermione pudo apreciar un bello cuarto con una gran cama y muebles en tonos bien claros. La cortina de aquel lugar era roja, lo que llamo la atención de la castaña y miro a Draco. Este le sonrío.

-Esta hubiera sido tu habitación para cuando quisieras pasar tiempo con nosotros. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Cómo?- Le pregunto la castaña.

-Si, ahora no necesitas esta habitación- Le respondió el rubio.

-¿Ya no quieres que los visite?

-No. Ya no nos visitaras, Hermione-Le contestó Draco con una de sus más bellas sonrisas- Ahora vivirás con nosotros y dormirás conmigo. Por ello ya no necesitaras de este cuarto.

El corazón de la castaña se acelero, esas palabras, esas miradas que Draco le regalaba era de lo mas hermoso que podía existir. Se sentía como en un sueño, del que por supuesto nunca querría despertar.

-¡Gracias!. Pero nose si deba mudarme aquí Draco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta compartir tiempo con nosotros? ¿No eres más feliz desde que vivimos en tu departamento? ¿Por qué cambiar así de pronto?

-Si es verdad. Pero…Nose…¿Me dejaras pensarlo?

-Claro si eso es lo que quieres-Le respondió el rubio con un amargo sabor en su boca.- Pero ten en cuenta que no nos mudaremos hasta que tú te decidas a venir con nosotros.

Él deseaba que ella aceptara quedarse allí, con el, con su hija, juntos. Deseaba tenerla allí con él para siempre.

Hermione le sonrío, Draco sabia muy bien como hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Esta bien. Me encantaría vivir aquí con ustedes.-Le respondió la castaña y se acerco a depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su amado. El rubio sonrío para sus adentros, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, todo cuanto quería, todo cuanto deseaba estaba siendo conseguido. Solo esperaba que nada, ni nadie le arruinara aquella felicidad que estaba consiguiendo.


End file.
